The Lost Avatar
by maila08
Summary: When Amon begins his hunt against benders, Korra, the avatar barely manages to escape. 10 yrs later, Kairi, as she is known due to having lost her memory along with her bending, travels to Republic City to find out more about her past. On her way there she meets Mako & Bolin, 2 brothers wanting to collect the reward money for the lost Avatar, not knowing they have found her.
1. Birth of the Avatar

_'I remember the day Korra was born as if it were yesterday. A powerful snow storm raged that night, but as we would later find out, the circumstances had fit the child perfectly. Senna had refused to go into labor without my presence and I arrived as quickly as I could to find my son, Tonraq, waiting for my arrival and that of his daughter.'_

"Mother!" Tonraq called, making his way to a middle aged woman.

"Not now, dear. I have a grandchild to deliver," Katara said, hurrying past him.

"But-"

"I'll let you know when you can come in," the woman reassured, closing the door.

* * *

Senna was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, sweaty and clutching her stomach as another contraction hit her. The woman hurried over to her and held her hand while wiping some of the sweat from her forehead.

"Master Katara, you're here," she managed to say between breaths.

"Yes, now I need you to take deep breaths and push ok," Katara instructed.

The Waterbender nodded and let out a scream as she began to push. The older woman soothed her as much as she could; telling her to repeat the process.

"I can't anymore!" Senna said as the pain became too much for the young mother. Her body ached and she was just so tired. Katara shook her head.

"Just a little more. The baby is almost out. Now push!" Katara countered.

Senna gathered all the strength she had and gave one final push; in between her screams and Katara's words a baby's wail was heard. The young Waterbender stopped for a moment and smiled as the woman held a squirming new born. She cleaned the baby before wrapping her up in a blanket and handing it over to its mother.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," Katara whispered with a smile.

The new mother took the infant in her arms and kissed her forehead softly before looking at the elder woman.

"Thank you," she said sincerity in her blue eyes. The baby opened her eyes, revealing electrifying blue and smiled at her mother.

"Hello, I'm your mommy." Senna, tired and exhausted, had never seen something so beautiful. This living, breathing little girl was hers.

"I'll go get Tonraq," Katara informed her as she walked out the door.

* * *

Tonraq was pacing outside a room, stealing glances a door as waiting for his mother to come out. He heard a scream and stopped making his way to the door but not daring to open it. The Waterbender sighed heavily and continued to pace. A loud scream broke through the air and he slightly cringed until a baby's wail was heard. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly smiled. The door opened and he quickly walked over to his mother.

"Mother, how's Senna?" he asked.

"She's fine, Tonraq," Katara replied.

"And the baby?"

"Both are fine. Do you want to see them?"

He nodded.

* * *

His wife lay in the bed he had left her in, an infant in her arms, a tired expression across her face. She cooed at the baby and smiled at her husband.

"It's a girl," she whispered, handing her over to him.

He grinned broadly as he gently took the baby into his arms before landing a soft kiss on his wife's lips. The man looked at the infant who was wide awake and smiling at him. She had her mother's face but his smile and by the looks of it his strength by the way she held onto his finger.

"She's beautiful," he managed to say.

"And she's ours," Senna replied with a smile.

The Waterbender returned the child to his wife and glanced over to his mother. "Mother, how can I ever repay you?"

The elder chuckled. "Making me a grandmother is enough," Katara replied. "Have you decided on her name?"

The couple shared a look and smiled. They had discussed this subject at length during the nine months. They'd come to an agreement. "Korra," they said together. The baby in their arms let out a giggle at the sound of the name.

Katara grinned. "Looks like the little tyke likes it," she commented.

Tonraq nodded. Senna and the baby yawned as she snuggled closer to her husband, closing her eyes. He smiled and kissed both their foreheads. He was the most content man in the world right now. He held his family in his arms, and couldn't stop the smile on his face.

"I'll leave you alone," Katara said, caressing the infant's cheek one last time.

_'That night not only was my granddaughter born, but the next Avatar as well. When Senna had found out she was pregnant, Avatar Aang had informed her that she carried within her his successor. Though at first my son and his wife were nervous, they grew to accept that their child would one day be the world's protector. Not long after, I took the pair to the White Lotus Compound at the South Pole, which was located by the sea. And there the next avatar was born. Korra.'_


	2. Dark Shadow

_Thank BG-13!_

* * *

_'At seven years old Korra had already mastered her native element, water. She had begun her Earthbending training which seemed as easy as her native element and Firebending, which she had not yet learned to control. The only element that had failed to make an appearance was air, which was worrisome. But seeing that my granddaughter was not the most spiritual of all people it made sense.'_

"Gran Gran!" Korra cried, making her way to the elderly woman.

"Hello, darling," Katara replied, picking up her granddaughter and making her way inside the compound. There she sat down with the child on her lap, bathing her with kisses and chuckling as she giggled.

"Master Katara," Senna greeted with a smile, coming out of the kitchen with a couple of drinks.

"Mother," Tonraq greeted as well.

The four Waterbenders shared drinks and had dinner together. Katara informed them that she would have to return to the City since the situation with a revolutionary man had gotten a bit out of hand in the past few months. The adults understood but their daughter wasn't as understanding as they were.

_'Korra begged me not to return to Republic City, so I had a special gift made to make the separation easier for the both of us.'_

"I don't want you to go," Korra whispered, clinging onto her grandmother's parka.

"I know. But I am needed there. One day you will take over and you will understand."

"Will you sing to me?"

Katara chuckled. "Of course," she replied, taking out a small box out of her bag.

"What is it?" the seven year old asked, holding out her tiny hand. "Is it a jewelry box?"

"Look," Katara said, turning the knob of the box with the charm on the end of a necklace. The box opened revealing two dancing figures: Tonraq and Senna and a picture of the four of them on the inner lid.

"It plays our lullaby!" the Avatar noted with a smile.

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing," the elder said, giving the box to the girl. She let the melody play before singing:

"On the wind, 'cross the sea, hear this song and remember,"

Korra joined her:

"Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December," they finished.

"Read what it says," Katara added handing her grandchild the necklace.

"Together in RC," Korra read before smiling. "Really? Oh Gran-Gran!" she added, hugging her grandmother.

_'But we would never be together in Republic City. For a dark shadow had descended upon our lives.'_

"So this is the young Avatar," a man said, looking at the girl.

Katara placed the child behind her and the two parents came outside when they saw a mysterious man accompanied by another. He was tall and handsome but carried himself in a way that that made his purpose clear and meaningful. It told others he was not to be messed with. White Lotus guards also made an appearance, ready to fend off the man if he so much as made a move to harm the Avatar.

_'His name was Noatak. People thought that his revolutionary ideas were about equality for both Benders and Nonbenders, but he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous.'_

"How dare you set foot in my house?" Tonraq managed to say through his teeth.

"Tonraq, I'm surprised to see you greet me this way after I've come to pay my respects to the new Avatar," the man replied, gesturing to the child. Korra clung onto her grandmother.

"Your respects?" the Waterbender scoffed. "I know what you are and you are not welcomed here, Bloodbender. Leave!"

Noatak gave him a cold and dark look before a menacing chuckle escaped his throat.

Tonraq bristled at this, irritated and furious. "Don't make me use force," he added, his voice colder than the chilling wind that was nipping at their exposed skin.

"You think I'm afraid of you, Tonraq?" the Bloodbender asked coyly. He shook his head. "It is you who should fear me." There was an underlying threat beneath his calm demeanor.

Korra huffed at the tone and sent a fireball at the intruder. The man stepped back just in time for the flame to only singe the ends of his hair. The man growled at the girl. Korra glared right back, her eyes alight with a hidden fire. "Don't you dare talk to my daddy like that!" She had another fireball ready in her hand but her mother intercepted and calmed her down.

"Mark my words," Noatak warned. "I will see to it that your family dies within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Avatar cycle." And with that he Bloodbended the White Lotus sentries.

_'That's when this nightmare began.'_


	3. Lives Destroyed

'Consumed_ by his hatred for the Avatar and Benders, Noatak built an army calling themselves "Equalists" to wipe them out, starting in the Water Tribes. From that moment on the spark of unhappiness in our city was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever.'_

"They're coming to attack the compound!" an eight year old boy announced, running into the house. His family had moved into the South Pole about a year before, but unfortunately his parents had passed away from a disease, leaving him and his brother as orphans. Katara had arranged for a family to take them in while she found them a more permanent home.

"How far away are they, Mako?" the elder asked.

"About ten minutes."

"The compound is under attack!" a sentry announced as gun shots and explosions were heard.

"We need to protect Korra!" Senna cried, picking up her daughter.

"In her room quickly," Katara commanded. "I'll hold them off meanwhile."

"Hurry!" Mako cried before running outside.

* * *

Both parents ran to their daughter's room and placed her inside her closet. "We love you so much," her mother whispered, giving her a hug. Korra clung to her mother, keeping the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Never forget that you're our pride and joy," Tonraq added, giving her a kiss on the head.

"I want to fight," Korra replied, slowly releasing her grip on her mother and looking up at them, a fire in her glittering eyes.

"No."

"You need to stay here," Senna instructed. If anything happened to Korra…Senna wasn't sure she'd be able to live with herself.

"Whatever you do don't come out," her husband added.

The young Avatar nodded and stayed in the closet as they shut the door before they ran outside to join the fight.

* * *

The couple was met with attacks coming from all directions. Katara was doing her best to hold the Equalists but there were too many of them. Bodies of both Benders and Nonbenders lay on the ground and the parents understood what this meant for them. They wouldn't be making it out of this. With a heavy heart, both of them realized that they needed Katara to get their daughter out of here.

"Mother!"

"Kind of busy, Tonraq!" the elder replied.

"You need to leave with Korra!" he yelled.

Katara froze. "What?"

"She needs someone to care for her! We aren't going to win this fight and I won't leave Tonraq behind!" Senna added. It was breaking her heart, knowing that she would never see her daughter again. But she and her husband knew that it was the only way.

"But-"

"Go!" they commanded.

The elder reluctantly did as she was told before turning and knocking back a wave of Equalists. She ran into the house to be met with Noatak's Lieutenant. They fought and Katara eventually gained the upper hand, knocking him back to go to her granddaughter's room. A loud scream broke through the air and the elder felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Korra heard the door open and peeked through a small rack of the door. She recognized the man to be the one who her father had ordered to leave two weeks ago. The little Waterbender watched him check under the bed before grabbing her music box from next to her bed. She felt the urge to come out but decided to obey her parents and stay in there until he left. Soon enough the man walked out the door and she made her way to get her music box, she turned to find him in front of her. He grabbed the front her parka and she threw a flame straight into his face, burning it.

Noatak let out a cry of pain as he clutched his face. He saw the child make a move to leave and he held out a hand. The Avatar stiffened and dropped the box. Slowly the Bloodbender made his way towards her as he made her kneel, earning a cry from the girl. He placed a thumb on her forehead and the child momentarily panicked before letting out a scream. Noatak chuckled darkly as he released his hold and the child slumped forward.

His victory was short lived when Katara arrived and knocked him against the wall making him lose consciousness. She gently picked up the unconscious girl, making a move toward the door. A large explosion was heard and she took a step back, not knowing where to go. A small figure appeared through the smoke and she got into a protective stance until she noticed who it was.

"Mako!" she cried.

"This way!" the boy said, moving the Avatar's desk aside to reveal a secret door.

"What about you?"

"I'll hold them off! Go!" he commanded, placing the desk back to cover the entrance.

Lieutenant walked in and aimed his Kali sticks at him until he saw his leader unconscious on the floor.

"Where are they, boy?" he asked, turning to Mako.

In response Mako threw the water jug at the man. Lieutenant electrocuted him, making him flall onto the ground next to the music box.

* * *

Katara ran with the girl in her arms as fast as she could, away from the compound. "Grandma?" Korra called weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok," the elder reassured.

"My Bending…"

The Waterbender was about to reply when she tripped, making them roll down a hill. Katara hit her head and stopped half way but the child continued to roll down further until she was out of sight.

* * *

When Katara woke up she was on a bed. She quickly got up and searched for her family. Soon she realized she was on a ship and went onto deck to speak to the captain. The elder recognized General Zuko and headed over to him.

"Where's my son and his wife?" she asked.

The Firebender bowed his head slightly and motioned to a pair of bodies covered up with a sheet. Katara gasped placing a hand on her mouth before kneeling before them, pulling back the sheet. She sobbed uncontrollably the loss of her son and daughter-in-law. She had to look away before she became hysteric. Her babies….they were gone.

"And Korra?" Katara whispered. Her voice was strained and Zuko was reluctant to tell her more bad news. He didn't want his old friend to completely fall apart.

"We found you passed out down a slope. You were alone," Zuko explained.

"No." She shook her head. She clenched her fists. "No," she said stronger. She made her way toward the edge of the ship.

"Katara!" he called, running after her.

The Waterbender made a move to jump off the ship towards her home but the Firebender reached her on time, grabbing on to her tightly while trying to sooth her.

"Korra!" Katara screamed. She'd finally snapped. Her home…her family….they were all gone. She finally just broke down and cried into Zuko's shoulder. In all her time she'd never felt so…alone.

_'So many lives were destroyed that night…what had once been was gone forever. And Korra, the Avatar and my beloved granddaughter…I never saw her again.'_


	4. Choices

Thank BG-13!

* * *

*10 years later*

"Come on, Bolin!" Mako shouted as they made their way to the apartment.

"Coming Bro!" the Earthbender called.

"Have you hear the rumor that is going around?" a woman asked another.

"No, what is it?"

"There is a rumor going around that the Avatar survived!"

"Impossible!" the other woman responded. "If she were alive she would be in Republic City with her grandmother since Benders are protected over there!"

"Benders are safe here too!" the first woman countered.

"If you don't make it so obvious!"

The Firebender rubbed his chin, listening to the gossip and slowly smiled. He had an ingenious idea.

"Bo!"

"Coming!"

When the brothers arrived home Mako turned to look at his brother before rolling his eyes. The Earthbender was stuffing his mouth with food already. The elder brother sighed before snatching away the bag.

"Hey!"

"Listen first, eat later," his brother commanded. Bolin grumbled but nodded. "I have a plan, and I think this might work."

"What is it?"

"There's a rumor that's been going around about the Avatar having survived the massacre," Mako began.

"Why would she be missing for so long?" the Earthbender replied.

The Firebender sighed impatiently. "It doesn't matter, Bo. We'll have auditions for someone to pretend she's the Avatar."

"But how are we going to get her to bend the four elements?"

"She could've had her Bending taken away," the Firebender replied with a shrug. "Besides one look at this music box and the grandmother will believe us. Imagine the reward money we can get!" he added, holding out a small box.

"Isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked, not knowing whether he should take part in his brother's plan.

"That isn't the point, Bo," Mako replied. "Don't you want to get out of this miserable place?"

The Earthbender sighed. "Fine, I know who could lend us a theater here," he replied.

Mako grinned. "You made the right choice, Bro."

* * *

"I got you a job at the fish factory," an old woman began. "You go straight down this path till you hit the fork on the road, go left."

A young 17 year old woman stood in front of an orphanage waving at the children inside. She was lean, a bit muscular, with dark skin and blue electrifying eyes. The old woman scowled at the teenager and grabbed her parka, dragging her away from the door. She'd had it up to there with this little brat.

"Bye!" the young woman said.

"Are you listening to me?" the elder growled, annoyed.

"I'm listening Comrade Hama," the teenager replied, annoyed as well. She couldn't get out of this place fast enough. The old bat was a big grouch.

"You've been a thorn in my side ever since you were brought here," Hama continued.

"Wouldn't know the feeling," the girl muttered. Her and Hama had never really seen eye to eye. In fact, most of her time at the orphanage had been spent making the woman's life miserable. At first it had been harmless fun and unintentional. But after some time and seeing how mean the woman really was under her nice façade, she'd made it her personal goal to see that the woman had something to be cranky about.

"What?"

"I'm listening."

"Acting like the queen of the Fire Nation, instead of the nameless-no account you are!" the woman continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. The girl let the elder slip off her parka and sighed mocking the older woman. "For the past ten years I've fed you, I've groomed you, I-"

"Put a roof over my head," she finished.

Hama growled. "How is it that you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all that?" the old woman asked angrily.

"But I do have a clue," the teenager replied, grabbing her necklace.

"Akh! I know!" Hama replied, clutching the necklace. "Together in RC" she mocked. "So you want to go to Republic City to find your family, huh?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

Hama laughed. "Little Miss Kairi, it's time to take your place in line-in life and in line and be grateful too!" she said, shoving the teenager out of the gate and throwing the parka at her. "Together in RC," she added mockingly before coughing loudly.

The teenager sighed and placed the parka over her head before walking away. "Be grateful, Kairi," the girl said, imitating her gruff voice and faking the cough as well. She reached the fork in the road. "Go left!" she continued.

The teenager glanced in both directions. "I know what's to the left," Kairi said before grabbing her necklace. "But if I go right, maybe I can…" She trailed off, feeling some of the courage leave her. She must've been crazy. How was she supposed to get to Republic City? She stared down at her necklace again.

"Whoever gave me this necklace must have cared about me," she added. Kairi sat down on the snow looking up to the sky yelling "Send me a sign! A hint! Anything!" As if the Spirits had heard her cry a large polar bear dog came out from the right and licked her in the face. The teenager laughed as she got up, rubbing the large animal's head.

"Hey there girl. Where'd you come from?" The polar bear got behind her and began to push her further to the direction it had come from.

The girl raised a brow and shrugged. "I guess, I'll follow you," she said. "Do you have a name?"  
The animal whined lowering its head. "Hmmm…how about if I name you…Naga?"

The polar bear dog barked happily, running up to her to lick her face once again. Kairi laughed and raised a brow when Naga lowered herself as if telling her to get on.

"Don't drop me," she said as she mounted the animal. Slowly at first the dog jogged and then sprinted as the teenager behind her yelled in amusement. For once in her life, she had made the right choice.

'Republic City here I come!' she thought.


	5. Memories from a Dream

You guys know who to thank...BG-13

* * *

Kairi rode the polar bear-dog into the main tribe in the South Pole a few days after she'd left the orphanage and decided to travel to Republic City. She was excited to be away from that horrible place, though she was starting to miss the kids there. She'd been the eldest, so the kids had looked up to her…she was sad to leave them behind.

The girl and Naga had made a few stops to fish along the way. The teen was weary from traveling and decided to hop off the animal to ask for some directions. She was a little lost.

"Excuse me. Do you think you can give me a lift to Republic City?" she asked an older gentleman, and by the looks of it a sailor.

He scoffed at her. "Are you kidding me? Do I look like a charity ride? If you need a ride you pay for it!"

The young woman flinched before narrowing her eyes at the rude man. "There's no need to be a jerk, chump!" she shot back.

His eye twitched and his face turned an angry red. "Who are you calling a chump, you worthless stray?"

That did it. Before the man could even think, Kairi grabbed him by the collar and threw him straight into the freezing water. The man came back to the surface, spluttering water. He was mad. He sent a few water attacks at the girl but she simply sidestepped before punching him square in the jaw, making him flop back onto his back in the snow with a grunt.

Kairi grinned down at him smugly, arms crossed over her chest and an arrogant smirk on her face. Having heard the exchange before the scuffle, an elder woman approached the girl. "If you're looking for a way to get to the city, you should ask Mako. He can help."

"Mako?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Go. You can find him at the old White Lotus compound."

Kairi frowned down at the woman but shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned. She needed to get to the city. If this Mako guy could help with that then great. If not, she'd find another way. A snow storm hit, making it a little difficult for her and Naga to trek in the direction the woman had pointed them in. Korra wouldn't turn back.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, they found the compound, the gate long ago abandoned and unlocked. The teen made her way inside and noticed no one was home. Curiously, she looked around the giant complex. Her head suddenly began to throb. Naga wagged her tail and barked, nudging her to keep exploring.

"This place," she began. "It's like a memory from a dream." She noticed a book lying on the floor, almost blending into the wood because of all the dust. She picked it up, running her hand across the cover before her eyes were drawn to the couch. She could see a little girl sitting on a man's lap as a woman sat at his feet and read aloud to them. They seemed content and happy. Kairi shook her head.

Naga barked and she followed her into a small room that looked like it had been meant for a small child. Kairi sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She could almost picture what kind of life the people that had once lived there had been living. She hummed a wordless tune before whispering, "Once upon a December." She could recall those words being sang to her. She could recall the tune…but the other words were lost on her. Kairi sighed and laid down on the bed before curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

Kairi had always had the same dream since she could remember. The same horrifying dream. It was more like a nightmare really. In her dream gunshots and explosions could be heard, along with the cries of people fighting for their lives. There was a couple amongst the chaos. Waterbenders by the looks of it.

She watched as they shouted something over to an older woman, their voices mute to her ears. The woman hesitated before nodding and leaving the pair to fight. They fought valiantly but in the end they were simply outnumbered and overpowered. They were forced to kneel as a man approached them.

His lips moved, asking them something. The couple ground their teeth, determined to stay silent. The man tried again and the couple shook their heads, giving him their answer. The man's chest moved, showing that he was chuckling, Bending two ice spears into both his hands. He motioned for one of his henchmen to make the woman stand. They obeyed, jerking the woman upward roughly.

The man caressed the woman's face, a cruel smirk on his lips before he jabbed the spear upward into the woman's stomach. Kairi watched as the pain of the action reflected on the woman's face and she feel onto her knees, coughing up blood. The woman melted the spear before collapsing onto the ground, her breathing shallow and ragged.

The other Waterbender's mouth opened in a silent yell but couldn't seem to move as the woman lay there, just a few feet away from him. Tears pricked the Water Tribeman's eyes. Suddenly he started to move toward the woman but the second spear pierced his back, sticking through to his stomach. He didn't bother to bend it away. He just kept crawling till he reached the woman, who was gasping for air.

She reached up and caressed his cheek and he took her hand in his and kissed it. Though Kairi couldn't hear the words, she could clearly make out the words the woman mouthed.

I love you.

The same man who had made the spears walked over to them, leisurely like he hadn't just possible killed two people. He towered over the duo, newly formed ice daggers in his hands. The wounded man lay next to his wife, protectively and spat toward their tormenter, saliva and blood mixing.

The oppresser chuckled again and shook his head. He leaned down and punched the daggers through their hearts.

Kairi let out a ear splitting, blood chilling scream.


	6. Look Alike

"Hurry up, Bo!" the Firebender scowled as they closed the door behind them.

The Earthbender's teeth rattled as he started to try and warm himself up. "That's quite the storm," he stuttered.

"Yeah. Another reason I can't wait to get out of here," Mako muttered as he settled himself on the couch. They'd just got back from holding auditions for any girl to pretend to be the Avatar but had no luck. No girl could've possible passed as Korra. They didn't fit the description of the girl he remembered.

"I can't believe it," Bolin began, exasperated as he sat down on the armchair. "There must've been a dozen girls and none of them were ever close!"

"We'll find her," Mako assured. They had to. They needed to get out of there.

A scream suddenly split through the air and the brothers were up and running toward the source in an instant. The Firebender held a flame in the palm of his hand, ready to go on the offensive if necessary when they found a girl thrashing around in the bed. Bolin took a step forward to go and wake her up but the polar bear-dog lying on the floor growled protectively at them.

Kairi jolted up with a gasp, looking momentarily scared then disoriented. Her eyes then landed on the brothers and she narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

The Firebender raised a brow. Who did this girl think she was? "I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing in our house?"

"Your house?" she scoffed. "I didn't see you name written anywhere," she replied as she stood from the bed.

The elder brother took a step back before glancing as a portrait on the wall of a seven year old Avatar. His mouth slightly dropped as he looked from the portrait to the girl and back. He elbowed Bolin. "Bo, do you see what I see?" he whispered.

His brother followed his brother's gaze and then his eyes widened at the girl. "No way!"

"What are you two talking about?" Kairi was starting to get annoyed.

Bolin cleared his throat and smiled charmingly at her. "Forgive my brother," he started. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Bolin and this is my brother Mako." He held out his hand and after a moment Kairi shook it.

"Kairi," she replied, turning her head to look at the Firebender. "I was looking for you," she added.

He raised a brow. "Why?"

"I heard you could help me get to Republic City," she replied with a shrug.

"Oh." Mako smirked slightly. "I see." He started to circle her, trying to see if she really could be the right person for the brother's con. She certainly did look almost identical to the Avatar he remembered.

"Why are you circling me like a buzzard-wasp?" she snapped, annoyed with the elder brother.

He held up his hands as a sign of peace. "I'm sorry, Kari," he apologized absently.

"Kairi," she corrected.

"Right, Kairi. It's just that you look an awful lot like…" He shook his head and trailed off. "Never mind. Now you said you wanted to go to Republic City. Why?" Mako spared a glance at his brother and saw him petting the polar bear-dog. He had to suppress an agitated sigh.

"Look, can you help me or not?" Kairi was quickly losing her patience. She hated having to repeat herself.

"Why?" Mako repeated his question.

"I have my reasons."

"And they would be?"

Korra said nothing for a moment. She really didn't like this guy. Why couldn't he just give her ride without having to ask all these personal questions? Finally, she relented. "I'm looking for my family."

"And they live in the city?"

"Yes," she answered then furrowed her brow. "Well, I think."

"You think?" He raised a brow at the answer. He had to admit, he was a little curious now. The girl slowly nodded. "What can you tell me about your past?"

Kairi let out an irritated sigh. What was this? Some sort of interrogation? "Nothing. I was found at age seven just wondering around." Mako could tell it was an honest answer by the way her voice took on an odd tone.

"Well, that's perfect," he noted.

The girl raised a brow. Bolin came to his brother's aid. "What he means is, we've been looking for you as well," he stated smoothly.

"What?" Kairi's tone was weary.

"Yeah. You see, you look an awful lot like Korra."

"The lost Avatar?" she asked incredulously.

The brother's nodded. "We are going to reunite the Avatar with her grandmother," the Earthbender continued.

"And you certainly resemble her," Mako added.

"The same blue eyes."

"The Avatar's strength."

"Tonraq's smile."

"Senna's lovely face."

Kairi shifted uncomfortably as they continued to list things about her. She felt like they were studying her, looking for something that she didn't see.

"You're the same age, the same physical type," Mako continued.

"So, you two are trying to tell me that **_I'm_** the Avatar?" They both shared a look before nodding their heads, utmost certainty in their gaze. "Okay. At first I thought he was insane," she stated, pointing at the Firebender. "But I now I see it's a family trait." She started to walk toward the door.

"Wait," Mako said, twirling her back around by her arm. "Look at the portrait!" He gestured to the picture hanging on the wall. "We've seen hundreds of girls all over the world and not one of them even comes as close as you to looking like the Avatar."

"I'm not buying it," she persisted.

"Why?" the Firebender countered. "You don't know what happened to you."

"And no one knows what happened to her," Bolin interjected.

"You want to go to Republic City to find family."

"And her only family is there."

Mako smirked. "Didn't the possibility ever cross your mind?"

"Me being the Avatar?"

"Mmmhmmm." Both boys watched as she contemplated the idea. They could almost hear the clicking of gears as they turned in her head.

"Well," she started carefully. "It's kind of hard to imagine when I've never been able to Bend. And the fact that I've been sleeping on a cold floor for ten years." She pursed her lips in thought. "But sure, I guess."

"So what do you think?" Mako asked, already knowing the girls answer. She was practically in the palm of their hands.

Kairi looked at the portrait again and sighed. She was going to get to the city. That was a promise. "Well, I guess I could be the Avatar. And if not, at least I can still search for my family there."

"Great! So you're coming with us?" Bolin was excited.

"Yeah!" She smiled at the Earthbender and nodded at the Firebender before turning to her polar bear-dog. "Naga, we're going to Republic City!"

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked. "That thing is not coming with us."

"Um, yeah, she is."

"No. She's not."

Kairi narrowed her eyes. "If I go, she goes. We're a package deal. Deal with it." Kairi followed Bolin, the Firebender trailing behind.

"This girl is crazy," he muttered. It was going to be a long trip to the city.


	7. The Train

It took about a day for them to reach the train that would take them to Republic City. Much to Mako's dismay, the polar bear-dog had actually proven to be useful, which Kairi wouldn't let him forget. The Firebender sighed and nodded as she once again bragged about all the time Naga had saved them. When they got close enough to the train, Mako hopped off and turned to his companions.

"Remember, we are three Nonbenders heading to the city for jobs."

The pair nodded and dismounted Naga as well. The Firebender grabbed the animals reigns as he led her to the train. Bolin went ahead with the tickets and bags while Kairi followed close behind, looking at the mob of armed Nonbenders. She felt someone's stare and turned her head to see a man wearing a mask, looking straight at her. Their eyes locked and she froze.

* * *

Amon was there on business, investigating claims that the Avatar had survived that bloody night. He wanted to see if these claims were true. He watched as the Water Tribe girl and two boys made their way towards the train. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that she looked familiar. She turned to look at him and his suspicion was proven correct when he recognized those electrifying cobalt eyes.

He chuckled to himself. "So you survived after all," he said to no one in particular.

"Did you say something, sir?" Lieutenant asked.

"Do you see that girl there?" the Bloodbender asked, gesturing to the brunette. Lieutenant nodded. "Once the train is on its way get rid of her and her associates."

"Why?" Tarrlok asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Are you questioning my authority," the masked man questioned, his voice cold and challenging. The Waterbender clenched his jaw but shook his head. Without any further words being exchanged, Tarrlok made a move to board the train. "Don't underestimate her," Amon cautioned.

* * *

"Stop looking at him," Mako hissed as he grabbed Kairi's arm.

"He was looking at me," she defended, finally tearing her gaze away from the man.

"Amon doesn't like to be stared at. Don't do it again, understand?" Kairi rolled her eyes but nodded as they boarded the train and went to their cabin.

* * *

"Will you stop playing with that?" the Firebender asked, annoyed by how the girl wouldn't quit fiddling with her necklace. Kairi stuck her tongue out at him and continued on with her actions. He sighed. "And sit up straight," he added.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and slumped even further into her seat. He rolled his eyes. "Hey Mako? Do you really think I'm the Avatar?"

Mako sighed before giving her a charming smile. "You know I do."

"Then I suggest you stop bossing me around," she snapped.

Bolin burst into a fit of laughter. From both the comment and the look on Mako's face. He was pouting. "I like this girl! She has a mind of her own!" he exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I hate that in a woman," Mako muttered. In response, Kairi kicked him in the shin. The Firebender growled, a flame appearing in his hand. Before he could do anything however, Bolin decided to intervene and dragged him outside of the room. The Earthbender chuckled.

"Talk about an unspoken attraction," he stated with a smug smirk on his face.

Mako gave him an incredulous look. "Attraction? To her? That brat? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Well don't!" Mako snapped. "It's ridiculous," he added before storming off.

* * *

For most of the day the Firebender simply walked around the train, stopping to talk to other people here and there. He spotted Amon's second in command and narrowed his eyes. The teen remembered him and what had happened to last time they'd crossed paths. He watched as he entered an office and discretely followed, leaning against the door so he could hear the conversation.

"She's going by the name Kairi," the Nonbender reported.

"Are you sure?" It was Amon's voice.

"Yes. One of the boys was more than happy to tell me. Stupid teenager."

Mako rolled his eyes and shook his head. Bolin.

"Good. Then I'm sure you know what to do."

"Yes. I'll gather the men and get rid of her."

"Good."

The eldest brother's eyes widened and he made his way, quickly, back to the room. On the way, he spotted his brother and grabbed him by the collar. "Bo! I need you to go get Naga and head to the baggage car," he instructed. "I'll go get Kairi."

His brother blinked. "She'll freeze in there," he protested.

"Just do it. If Amon gets his hands on her that won't be an option," Mako replied through his teeth. The Earthbender nodded and went to get the animal.

* * *

The ember eyed boy entered their room and found Kairi, tossing and turning on the seat, a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. He gently shook her when she let out a scream and she immediately lurched upward. Kairi instinctively punched him in the jaw.

The Firebender toppled back in surprise, rubbing the spot. "Sorry," she muttered.

"You could've dislocated my jaw," he growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Men are such babies."

Mako raised a brow but said nothing about it, remembering the situation they were in. "We need to go to the luggage cart," he said instead.

"Why?"

"Can you please not argue with me right now and just listen for once?"

The girl grumbled but nodded, grabbing her parka and following the Firebender out of the room.


	8. Fighter

Mako led Kairi to the luggage cart and asked her to hide behind some crates. The girl refused at first but the urgent look on his face convinced her to do so. Two men entered the room and slowly started walking toward the brothers.

"Where's the girl?" Lieutenant asked.

"Why do you care?" the Firebender replied with a growl.

The Nonbender chuckled and shook his head. "Tell me where she is, and this won't have to get ugly."

"No."

Lieutenant narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his Kali sticks as the brothers got in their fighting stance. Mako drew a flame in both his hands, ready for the attack. Tarrlok stepped forward and held out his hands. Both brothers stiffened and twisted in as they were forced to get down on their knees. Amon then walked into the room, his hands behind his back.

From her hiding spot Kairi froze. She grabbed her head as a throbbing pain overcame her. Images flashed in her head. Explosions and gun shots were heard outside but her vision was impaired by a closet door. A man walked into the room and waited as he searched for something. Almost as quickly he left and she came out from her hiding spot. The man was suddenly in front of her and he made her kneel before pressing his thumb to her forehead.

"No!" she exclaimed, coming out from behind the crates, attacking the masked man.

Amon had not seen the attack coming and fell back into a stack of boxes, causing the pile to fall on top of him. Lieutenant came to his aid and jabbed the Kali sticks into the girl's back, earning a cry of pain from her. The fight had distracted Tarrlok enough for the boys to free themselves from his grip and Mako slammed him against the wall, knocking him unconscious while Bolin handled the Lieutenant.

The Firebender made his way toward Kairi, who was already recovering from the electrocution. "I'm fine," she said, pushing him away and standing up on her own, albeit a bit unstably.

He sighed but said nothing as he opened the side door of the car. The wind blew fiercely outside and he noticed the slight slope below, but chances of surviving the fall were slim. He turned to find Bolin and Kairi having subdued the Lieutenant. The girl whistled and a few seconds later Naga made an appearance.

The Water Tribe girl hauled herself onto the animal and Bolin followed suit. "We have to jump," she stated, looking out at the slope.

"What? Are you crazy?" Mako asked as if she were a lunatic. Did this girl have a death wish?

"Can you please not argue with me and just listen for once?" Kairi asked irritated. Mako had to smile at the fact that she was using his words. He hesitated but nodded and hopped onto the polar bear-dog.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you."

"Thank me later," she replied as they jumped off the car.

Amon finally managed to resurface from the pile of crates and glared at the Lieutenant and Tarrlok. "I thought I told you not to underestimate her," he stated coldly. Both men cringed, knowing they had screwed up majorly.

* * *

To the brothers' surprise, Naga had done a very good job on landing on the slope and breaking their fall. She slid down the slope then ran into the woods, only stopping once they were sure they were far enough away. A couple hours the sun was setting. Luckily Bolin had been able to grab their bags and tied them onto the animal.

The Earthbender was the first to get settled and fall asleep, snoring as he usually did. His brother rolled his eyes before closing them, letting sleep come. Not long after, however, they snapped open when he heard the sound of snow being crushed beneath someone's feet. He sat up, his hands alight instinctively and noticed Kairi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The Firebender felt momentarily panicked but reasoned that they were far enough away from any potential danger. Still he didn't need the most important part of their con to get herself killed. So with a sigh he got up and started following the boot prints in the snow. He found her by a lake nearby, kneeling. Slowly she took of her shirt, leaving her in her bindings. The Firebender blushed and turned away slightly.

He looked back over at her and noticed the burns on her back. The girl dipped her shirt into the lake and placed it on the wounds, flinching at the contact. Somewhat hesitantly, Mako cleared his throat. "Kairi?"

The teen jumped and turned around to glare at him. "What? Are you spying on me now?"she asked through gritted teeth.

Mako held up his hands. "You're hurt. Let me take a look."

Kairi crossed her arms, determined not to let him near her. But after a minute of observing his honest and sincere expression she sat down and nodded at him.

The Firebender sat down next to her and examined the burns and brushed his hand over them, earning a hiss from the girl. He took the soaked shirt from her and used it to clean the wounds. He made a small flame in his free hand and his brow knitted together when he got a look at all the old scars on her back.

"How did you get these?" he asked curiously. She tensed, hesitated then sighed. She opened her mouth but Mako could already see the lie forming. "Don't lie to me."

She sighed again. "I used to sneak out of the orphanage at night. I found this underground rumble thing where Benders and Nonbenders would fight each other for a modest amount of money." Her voice seemed distant as she continued. "A lot of kids at the orphanage were sick and needed medicine that Hama, the caretaker, never could afford." She paused. "Or maybe she just didn't care." She shrugged. "Anyway I never lost a match, but it came with consequences, as you can see." She motioned to the scars on her back.

"I learned the different fighting styles of the four elements there. Even though I can't Bend it was kind of fun. And I did it for a good cause. Not to mention it kept the-" She trailed off.

"Kept what?"

"Nothing," she whispered, turning away from this gaze.

He sighed but decided not to push the subject. The Firebender bandaged the burns and she put her shirt back on, wringing the water out. They walked back to camp and lay back down at the blankets. Kairi curled into a ball and the Firebender smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"Its later."

The Firebender frowned, confused before letting out a small chuckle. "Thank you," he said.

"And Mako?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

His smile widened as he stole a glance at the girl again, she was already fast asleep. Mako lay awake, thinking about this crazy girl and what she'd been through. He knew what it felt like to fight but by the looks of it she'd had to fight her entire life.


	9. Moving Forward

You guys know who to thank...BG-13

* * *

"So we're walking all the way to Republic City?" Kairi questioned.

"We'll take a boat when we reach the shore," Mako replied.

"Oh, so we are walking to Republic City." This response caused the Firebender to scowl as they continued their trek through the forest. As they kept walking, Kairi noticed that Bolin was acting a little…odd. The Water Tribe girl watched in curiosity as he practically glided as he walked and a goofy, daydream of a grin spread across his face.

"What's with him?" she asked, her brow rose inquisitively.

A dreamy sigh escaped the Earthbender before Mako could respond. "I'm coming Asami."

Mako rolled his eyes. Kairi tilted her head to the side, confusion on her face. "Who's Asami?"

The elder brother smacked his brother upside the head, snapping the poor guy back into reality. "What?" he whined.

"Who's Asami?" the girl repeated.

"Oh, she's the Avatar's first cousin," he replied, a content smile gracing his face again. Mako restrained himself from strangling his brother then and there.

Kairi furrowed her brow. "Wait, I thought we were going to see Katara. Why are we going to see Korra's cousin?"

Mako pretended he hadn't heard the question. Kairi grabbed his arm. "Mako?"

The Firebender turned to face her, a sheepish look on his face. He had really hoped to avoid this conversation. He made a mental note to kill Bolin when there were no witnesses. "Well," he began hesitantly. "No one gets near Katara without convincing Asami first."

"What?" Kairi got to her feet, her expression becoming panicked. "Are you kidding me? And you didn't think to tell me this earlier? Nobody told me I had to prove I was the Avatar!"

"Look I-"

"I can show up. I can look presentable. But flat out lie?" she interrupted. "I can't even Bend!"

"I told you already, the Avatar lost her Bending," Mako stated. "And plus, you don't know if it's a lie. What if it actually turns out to be true?"

She growled in frustration and stomped away from the brothers. Bolin gave the older boy a look before walking over to the brunette, sitting next to her by a small pond. There was a moment of silence as he watched her reflection, seeing the doubt starting to creep into her deep blue orbs.

"What do you see?" he asked casually.

Kairi scoffed at the question. "Nothing at all." He waited for her to continue. "Just a girl with no past…and no future by the looks of it."

Bolin shook his head, a grin spreading across his face. "Really? Then do you want to know what I see?" He didn't wait for her to reply. "I see a very good-looking Earthbender sitting next to a very beautiful and selfless hothead. I can see that she has stood up for others when no one else dared to. And I can see that she has never wanted anything in return." Kairi smiled slightly at this, glancing over at her companion. "There is nothing left for you back there," he continued, his voice soft. "Everything is in Republic City."

The girl sighed and nodded her head.

"So where was Korra born?" Kairi asked.

"You were born in the White Lotus compound on a December day," Mako answered.

She tilted her head to the side. "Isnt that where you two lived?"They both nodded. "Okay so that's all I need to know right?" she asked.

The brothers snorted. "Nope. There is so much more," Bolin stated. This made Kairi groan. How in Spirit's name was she supposed to remember things about a past she had no clue about.

* * *

The boys helped her study for hours on end for the next two days. The brothers told her all about her supposed background and past. She had memorized everything about her family with ease…but the past Avatars proved to be tricky.

"List the Avatar's in order." Mako waited patiently as Kairi pondered the challenge.

"Um, isn't it Aang, Kuruk, Roku, Yangchen and then Kyoshi?"

The Firebender sighed. "No," Bolin answered. "It's Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku, then Aang."

"Just follow the seasons," Mako supplied. "It's Air, Water, Earth then Fire."

Kairi groaned in annoyance as she slumped back onto her blanket. How was she supposed to get all this down in a matter of days?

"What was the name of Aang's sky bison?"

"Bumi?"

"No." Mako shook his head. "That was a close friend of his."

"Well at least you only have to remember two animal guides," Bolin stated, trying to see the bright side. Kairi let out a yawn, drifting further toward sleep. "Aang's sky-bison Appa and then Roku's dragon…" Bolin trailed off. "Wait, what was his name again?"

Mako was about to answer but Kairi's sleepy reply cut him off. "Fang," she muttered finally falling asleep. The brother's shared a look, both looking confused.

"I don't think we told her that, Bro," Bolin stated unsurely. Mako shrugged. They had to of told her at some point and just didn't remember. Right?

* * *

Finally after a couple more days of travel and extreme studying, Korra knew everything there was to know about her. Now she just had to get used to be called Korra before they actually arrived at the cousin's house. The Firebender of the group watched as the girl slumped forward out of exhaustion, Naga's swaying helping lull her into unconsciousness.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked, knowing the answer. The dark circles under her eyes were testament.

She looked over her shoulder at him, a scowl on her face. "Yeah."

"Then why are you so tired?"

"Because of all this studying," she growled back. She didn't like this interrogation.

He chuckled at her irritable mood. "Well at least you know what you need to know," he replied.

"Right," she muttered in response.

Mako looked past her and saw the boat waiting by the shore. "There's our ride," he stated, hopping off Naga.

Korra sighed. It was about time.


	10. Boat Ride

Korra, along with the brothers, immediately checked out their rooms. Naga happily followed the Water Tribe girl into her room and instantly curled into a big ball at the end of the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head was on top of her paws. The teen chuckled and rubbed the animal's large head, looking around the room. It was simple, nothing fancy. A bed and a small nightstand was its only occupants.

A knock on the door was heard. "Come in."

Mako walked in and held out a small package to her. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she opened it. She laughed at the contents. "Is something funny?" he asked.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, amused by the piece of clothing now in her hands.

"There's still one more thing you need to learn. So just put it on," Mako told her, leaving just as quick as he'd came.

* * *

The teen sighed and undid the clips in her hair and pulled the dress on over her clothes before heading back onto the deck. When she came up Bolin was the first to spot her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The Firebender took in her appearance as well, an unreadable expression on his face. She looked just like…no. It wasn't possible.

Bolin was the first to regain his composure. He took the girl's hand and gestured for his brother to step closer. "We are going to teach you how to dance," he stated, a grin on his face.

Korra raised a brow at this. "And what does this have to do with being the Avatar?" she asked.

Bolin shrugged. "Not a thing." He then pushed his brother closer to the brunette and Mako hesitantly put a hand on her waist and intertwined the other with hers. He sent a glare at the Earthbender but Bolin's attention was already back on Korra. "Just let him lead," he told her.

The Firebender led her around the deck, twirling her and pulling her close. Her cheeks were tinted a slight pink and this made inwardly smirk. Bolin grinned like mad as he watched the two. After a moment, Mako spoke.

"The dress looks really, um, good on you," he said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, um, thanks," she replied somewhat awkwardly. His amber eyes locked with her deep blue ones and something inside him clicked. She smiled at him, and surprisingly he returned it, admiring her beauty. Both continued their dance until the Earthbender cleared his throat.

"It's getting late guys."

The pair chuckled and joined them as they went downstairs to their separate bedrooms.

* * *

Korra tossed and turned in her bed, sweat forming at her hairline. With a scream she jolted up, pulling her legs close to her chest out of habit, trying to slow her breathing.

'Korra…' a voice called.

She looked around but found no one.

'Korra…'

The teenager stood from her bed and opened the door, looking down the long hallway in both directions. She sighed and decided a walk might clear her head. Once up top again she smiled, it was raining. Even growing up she'd loved the rain, it had a soothing quality to it. She felt like the rain and her were connected in some strange way. The girl walked over to the railing and looked down at the churning ocean below.

A loud crack broke the peace of the moment, causing Korra to jump. Thunder. The one thing she hated about storms. Lightning split the sky in a brilliant flash and soon after another crack of thunder was heard, loud and booming. The sound brought a throbbing pain to her head, pictures flooding through her mind.

'You need to remember…' the voice stated.

"Come on, Sweetie," a woman called, holding her hands out for a toddler. The baby grinned and stood up before wobbling over to her. The woman smiled and held her close.

"Look daddy!" a four year old exclaimed, holding out her palm to show the small flickering flame.

"That's my little girl," a man said, kissing her forehead.

"Gran-Gran!" a girl cried, making her way to the elderly woman.

"They're coming to attack the compound!" a boy announced.

"We need to protect Korra!" a woman cried, picking up her child.

"In her room, quickly!" the man agreed.

"We love you so much," the same woman whispered urgently, hugging her child.

"Never forget that. You're our pride and joy," the man added, giving the girl a kiss on her head.

"Please stop," Korra begged, clutching her head before falling to her knees.

'You need to remember…'

'We love you so much…'

'Never forget that. You're our pride and joy…'

The teen couldn't take the building pressure behind her temple and slumped forward, losing consciousness, the voices' words ringing in her ears.

'We love you so much…'

'Never forget that…'


	11. Confessions

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Mako grunted in annoyance he slammed his pillow over his head. Naga had been howling and barking for the past ten minutes. Mako had never hated being such a light sleeper so much. The Firebender looked out across the room to find his brother snoring the night away. How did he have the luxury of not hearing that stupid mutt? Finally, the eldest brother got up and opened the door with a growl.

"Come on you stupid dog," he grumbled as he led Naga back to Korra's room. He knocked on the door as loudly as he could but received no answer. Was she purposefully ignoring him? The thought made his blood boil. He banged on the door once more and still no sign of life. He swung the door open, ready to give this infuriating girl a piece of his mind…but the room was empty.

"Korra!" he yelled, running back through the hall. Naga whined and motioned with her head to the stairway leading up top. Mako immediately ran up the steps to be met with a typhoon. The rain pelted him as thunder and lightning clashed up in the sky. He blinked against the rain and saw Korra lying a few feet away against the railing. She was unconscious.

"Korra!" he yelled again, running over and picking her up in his arms and taking her back to her room. The girl was shaking from the cold, her clothes drenched from the rain. He took off her shirt and pants, revealing her wrappings and undershorts before covering her with the blanket. She tossed and turned in the bed and Mako put a hand to her forehead before sighing in relief. She didn't have a fever.

He'd seen her this way many times before. Restlessly tossing and turning, sometimes a whimper would escape her throat. He'd wondered what she could possibly be dreaming about. What kind of nightmare she endured.

Finally, like he knew she would, she jolted up with a scream before looking around at her surroundings, momentarily disoriented. Her eyes then fell on the Firebender and that's when she realized her state of undress.

"Do you have any extra clothes?" he asked her, seeing how uncomfortable she was. She shook her head, trembling from the cold that still clung to her skin. "I'm going to go change and bring you back a shirt then. Stay here."

As soon as he walked out of the room Korra curled up into a tight ball, a small whimper escaping her. She was mentally exhausted. She didn't know what had happened on the deck or why those faces had seemed so familiar. Then just now she'd had the nightmare again and it had all clicked. They were her parents.

She didn't recall their names and this made her feel guilty. They had died protecting her.

Mako came back and handed her one of his shirts. "You want me to stay with you?"

Korra pulled the shirt on, her expression almost blank. "It won't help," she whispered.

"Won't help with what?" Korra sat there in silence for a moment and Mako wondered if she had even heard the question. "Korra?"

"The nightmares."

"You have nightmares every night?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her.

Korra shook her head slowly, almost absently. "It's always the same one," she answered, curling herself tighter into a ball.

"What happens?"

Korra said nothing.

"I mean, if you want to tell me. I just want to help you," he continued, his tone sincere. Korra was silent for a long time. Naga's head lay in her lap and she slowly rubbed the beast behind the ear. Naga's brown eyes stared up at her, conveying some sort of message, urging her to make the next move. Her eyes had a somewhat knowing glint.

"At first I didn't know who they were," Korra began. "It's always the same. I see a couple from the Water Tribes…I see them being struck down. And the emotions on their faces are always so vivid and real…I wake up screaming because I am literally terrified that it's real."

"Do you know who they are?"

A long pause, and Mako could tell she was fighting tears. "My parents," she replied, her voice cracking. "They died trying to protect me…and I just figured it out." Mako didn't know what to do as the girl broke down into heart wrenching sobs. "I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do."

"Korra, your parents did what any other parent would have done that night…they protected their baby," he told her, his voice soothing. Korra looked up at him with tear stained eyes before returning her gaze to the floor next to Naga.

"I miss them," she said after a moment. She didn't know their names but something inside her craved the love and care they must've had for her. She knew they had loved her…and she loved them.

Before the Firebender knew what he was doing he wrapped an arm around her and brought her to his chest, which she allowed. She grabbed onto his shirt, still shaking from the cold. "You're freezing," he noted.

"I'll be fine."

He shook his head at her stubbornness. "You need to warm up," he countered, wrapping the blanket around her and laying down next to her. She slightly pulled away from him but kept the blanket. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Mako."

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to do this."

He sighed before grinning. "Just don't get used to it and we're even," he replied playfully. She sighed and turned away from him, feeling his warmth slowly creep toward her side of the bed. Not too long after Korra started to become restless once again and Mako pulled her close to his person. She fought his hold in her sleep before relaxing and placed her hand over his heart, fisting his shirt in between her fingers, her brow furrowed.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm right here."

The girl sighed and relaxed. He could feel her stop shaking as he held her against himself. Korra slightly smiled in her sleep. For the first time in years she didn't have a nightmare.


	12. Asami

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Mako had been awake for a while now, his mind drifting into different topics of thought. Most of which revolved around the girl still sleeping next to him, curled against his chest. She hadn't made a sound the rest of the night, she didn't even move. Her light breathing was the only sound that could be heard except for the smashing of the ocean waves outside the ship.

The Water Tribe girl stirred and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She froze when she realized that she not alone and her eyes slowly rose to meet his. She let out a surprised yelp before scrabbling away and subsequently falling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She landed with an oomph!

"Ow!"

Mako leaned over the edge of the bed and stared down at the girl. She rubbed her head, sending a glare at him. This made him chuckle. "Morning."

* * *

"Ah yes. I remember it well," the woman began, her voice dreamy and wistful. "Life at the compound was an interesting one. I even remember on Saturdays when we would-"

"Have a picnic outside the White Lotus compound," an old woman interrupted before standing. "Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked the girl, gesturing for her to go.

"You can leave now," a raven haired, emerald eyed girl said, opening the door. The dark skinned girl huffed dramatically as she left and the elderly woman sighed as she shook her head, sitting down once more.

"I'm sorry Aunt Katara," the girl apologized.

"No more," Katara replied. "No more."

Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. "It won't happen again. I will think of harder questions. She has to be-"

"No more, Asami," the elder said, cutting her off. "My heart can't it anymore. I will see no more girls claiming to be Korra," she stated, picking up the portrait of her granddaughter before making it face down. With one more sad look at Asami she left the room.

Asami sighed before picking up the photo. It showed her seven year old cousin sitting in between her parents, arms crossed and her trademark smirk on her face. The Nonbender remembered her cousin well.

"Where are you, Korra?"

* * *

The three teens rode Naga into Republic City, earning a few strange looks as they did. Korra looked up at the buildings in awe. She'd never seen so many Satomobiles in her life! She saw something out of the corner of her eye and her mouth dropped when her gaze landed on a statue of an Airbender in the middle of the bay.

"That would be Avatar Aang," Bolin told her, seeing her amazement.

"Speaking of which, what was his animal guide's name again?" Mako asked her.

Korra groaned but answered nonetheless. "Appa?"

* * *

The trio stood outside the Sato mansion, staring up at the building as if it would decide their fate. Which in a way, it would. Korra kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other, not being able to contain her nervousness. Mako raised a brow at her antics and shook his head. Gently, he took her hand in his, her fidgeting stopping.

"What's wrong?"

Korra sighed. "What is Asami doesn't recognize me?"

He lifted her chin so she'd look up at him. "She will. You are Korra. There's nothing to worry about."

Korra didn't look entirely convinced but nodded. The Earthbender knocked on the door and smiled broadly when the heiress herself answered.

"Bolin?" He nodded and she smiled, immediately throwing her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too, Asami," he replied, holding her tight. The Firebender cleared his throat and the pair pulled apart. "Oh, right.  
This is my brother, Mako." Said boy nodded at the heiress.

"You have a brother?" she asked.

"Well, half-brother," Mako corrected.

"Oh."

"And this," Bolin continued. "Is Korra."

Asami finally settled her emerald gaze on the girl clad in Water Tribe clothes and eyes her skeptically. Korra shifted under her gaze, her nerves returning, her eyes not meeting the taller girl's. "Well," Asami began. "Why don't you guys come in?"

* * *

During the questionnaire, Korra hadn't stopped moving. She couldn't even sit, her stomach was doing flips. Not once did she even look in the heiress's direction as she examined the décor of the house in awe, answering the questions without much thought. After all the answers had practically been drilled into her.

Afterwards, Asami wasn't completely sure that this was Korra. Many girls had answered her questions the same way and they had been fakes. But still, something about this girl made her wonder. Asami watched as the girl moved about the room, her eyes taking in the extravagance of the room.

The younger girl furrowed her brow suddenly, her gaze landing on the fireplace. Asami followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at the first place race track trophy on the mantel. The Avatar walked over to get a closer look at the solid gold souvenir.

"I won that a couple a years ago," the heiress stated. Korra nodded her head, showing that she'd heard her. Her hand reached out and traced the embedded letters on the plaque.

"You always were an amazing driver," the Water Tribe girl stated absently. Asami didn't respond. The younger girl's lips twitched into a distant smirk. "I remember this one time though, when we were kids. You wrecked your dad's Sato-Snowmobile." Asami stiffened at this. "I'd never seen you so freaked."

The heiress's eyes were wide. She'd never told anyone about that. Even her father had only suspected what had happened.

_"Come on, Korra!" The Sato girl ran out the door toward the garage where her dad kept his prized Sato-Snowmobile, the Avatar right behind her._

_"Are you sure about this, Asami? Your dad will kill you if you crash." The grin on her face told the raven haired girl that her companion wasn't worried._

_"Absolutely!" The girl's green eyes glittered with unmatched confidence. "Besides, who's the best driver you know?"_

_Korra smiled at the nine year old. "You, of course." Asami nodded her head in approval at this. "But to be fair, I don't know that many drivers," Korra added smugly. Asami rolled her eyes before hopping in the snowmobile, Korra following suit._

_The heiress revved the engine and took off, the rails of the snowmobile, tearing through the slush before going out onto the ice. The little Avatar let out a holler as she held her arms up, her usual grin spread across her face and excitement sparking in her blue eyes. Asami laughed at the sounds her cousin made and revved the engine a little more, making it go faster._

_She failed, however, to see the small crack in the ice. The vehicle hit the crack and Asami lost control, careening into one of the smaller glaciers. Both girls were thrown off and landed in the snow. Korra was the first to recover from her shock and looked over to see the heiress rubbing her wrist and staring at the Sato vehicle, a look of dread on her face._

_With a groan, Asami allowed the smaller girl to pull her up. "We are so dead," she stated, staring at the snowmobile and then looking over at the dark skinned girl._

_"What's with this 'we' business? It was your idea." The heiress raised an brow at this and Korra held up her hands innocently. "Relax. I think I know a guy who can fix this." Hope gleamed in Asami's emerald orbs._

_"Mak!" called the young Avatar._

_"What?" A boy came out from behind one of the other Sato-mobiles, wiping his oily hands on a dirty rag._

_"We have a slight problem," she told him._

_He looked from the Avatar to the heiress and sighed. "You wrecked the car, didn't you?"Both girls nodded their heads and the boy sighed once again. "Fine. I'll fix it."_

Korra's head throbbed as the memory faded and she was drawn back to the present. She placed her hand against her forehead and shook her head. "Sorry, I…I don't know where that came from." The Water Tribe girl looked over at the heiress, noticing the silence that had enveloped the room. Asami starred at the girl before her, total shock written on her face. Her emerald orbs met Korra's sapphire ones and her heart stopped.

There it was. The same deep, electric, ocean blue eyes. A hand went to her mouth as she held back the tears that threatened to fall. This was Korra. Her Korra. Slowly, the heiress rose from her seat and walked over to the shorter girl.

"Korra?" she asked, her whisper like a roar in the quiet room.

The brunette looked slightly disoriented. "I don't…I don't know how I knew that," she said, starring at the raven haired girl, confused.

'You need to remember…' the voice called once again.

Asami couldn't contain herself. She threw her arms around the girl, pulling her into an embrace. Korra froze for a second before returning the gesture, this strange feeling bubbling in her chest. It felt familiar and almost like, for the first time in years, she was home.

Mako remained frozen in place. He remembered that day. He and Korra had talked on occasion. Of course, she had known him as Mak. The Firebender realized what all this meant. They had really found the Avatar. She was finally back where she belonged. He didn't know how he felt about this.


	13. The Ballet

"When do we get to see Master Katara?" Bolin asked interrupting the moment.

Asami frowned as she kept an arm over her little cousin's shoulder. Korra began to fidget, her nervousness returning as she realized she would probably be meeting Katara soon.

"I'm afraid you don't," she replied.

"Aw, come on Asami," the Earthbender continued. "You have to arrange something for us!"

"Do you like the Southern Water Tribe ballet?" the heiress asked the trio.

They all gave her a confused look.

"They're performing tonight," she continued. "Aunt Katara and I love it! We never miss it!" Asami added with a wink.

The brothers caught onto it and smiled while Korra still held a confused expression. The nonbender chuckled at this, earning a small grin form the Water Tribe girl.

"You always were a little slow," the heiress noted.

Korra rolled her eyes but her smile stayed intact.

"We'll give you a moment," Bolin said as he took his brother's arm. "We did it!" he added when they were outside.

Mako was deep in thought. How could he have been so stupid? It was if she practically told him that she was the Avatar. The dreams, the eyes, the cocky nature, and the way she looked like Senna in the dress, Tonraq's smile and strength. She was the real Korra.

"We'll collect the one million Yuans!" his brother continued.

"Bolin, she is the Avatar," the Firebender whispered.

"And Asami," Bolin began not hearing what his elder brother had said.

"Asami is going to take me shopping!" Korra announced with some enthusiams. "You guys want to come?"

The brothers nodded.

* * *

"Ugh!" the Water Tribe girl groaned as she sat down next to Mako. She and Asami had been walking around for at least four hours when the younger of the two decided she had had enough of walking around and trying on different clothing.

He raised a brow.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I forgot how much Asami likes to shop and how I absolutely hated it," she grumbled.

The Firebender chuckled. She subconsciously leaned against him and slowly closed her eyes. He watched as her chest rose at a normal rhythm, knowing she was asleep. Not too long after Bolin and Asami found them. The heiress giggled at the small pout that had formed in her younger cousin's mouth. The Earthbender let out a small laugh as well as he held onto his girlfriends hand.

Bolin was born into a rich family, much like Asami's, which was how they knew each other. His father however, had had an affair two years prior to his birth with a Fire Nation girl, which was when Mako was born. A few years after he had moved to the South Pole were his mother and stepfather had passed away. Bolin's mother had died at childbirth and his father went to retrieve his oldest son from the Water Tribe. That's when the massacre had occurred and the brothers lost their father.

"We should wake her up," Asami said.

Mako shook her head.

"Ever seen Korra mad?" he asked playfully. "I'll carry her," the Firebender added scooping the girl up. She stirred and snuggled her head against his chest, earning a small smile from him.

* * *

"Will you hold still, already?" Asami scolded her younger cousin. The nonbender had been readying the young Avatar for the formal occasion but as usual the brunett proved difficult to keep still. Korra scowled.

"I don't do make up, you should know that," she growled.

The heiress chuckled.

"And that's why I'm not putting on a lot."

The Water Tribe girl continued to fidget until the navy blue sparkling dress was on. The nonbender took a step back and smiled.

"You look amazing!" she admired.

The Avatar blushed slightly and they both headed out to meet their accompanies.

* * *

Bolin kept pacing back and forth outside the theater. His older brother sighed heavily.

"We don't have anything to be nervous about," Mako reassured. "She's the Avatar."

"I know. I know," he replied sitting down next to him.

"No, you don't know," the Firebender countered. "I was the boy. The one that helped them fix the Sato snowmobile."

The Earthbenders mouth dropped.

"That means our Kairi," he began. "Has found her family; we have reunited the Avatar with her grandmother and cousin!"

"Yes."

"And you-"

"Will walk out of her life forever," Mako stated.

"But-"

"Avatar's don't marry frauds like me."

"I know but-"

The Firebender held up a hand.

"We are going to go through this as if nothing has changed."

"You've got to tell her," Bolin said firmly.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked.

The brothers turned to look at her and their mouths dropped. She was wearing an elegant sparkling blue dress, her hair was in a bun, and she wore white gloves that went up to her elbows. She looked spectacular.

"That you look…beautiful," Mako said.

She blushed as he offered his arm, but took it. Bolin and Asami also went in arm and arm and everyone starred at the Water Tribe girl. Korra felt uncomfortable having so many people look at her and tightened her hold on the Firebenders arm. He smiled and placed his free hand on hers, which made her relax a bit.

"I'll meet you guys after the show," Asami said going to a private boutique.

* * *

Korra couldn't sit still through the show. She kept fidgeting and wringing her hands together out of nervousness. 'Please let her remember me,' she kept thinking. Mako watched as the girl besides him squirmed in her spot. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly giving her a look. She sighed and nodded, understanding his message: calm down.

'She will remember…' a voice reassured.

"Did you say something?" she whispered.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the ballet.

'You need to remember…' it continued.

Korra frowned. 'Remember, what?' she thought.


	14. True Lies

Before long the ballet show finished and Mako got up, holding out his hand to the girl besides him. She hesitated; not wanting to move from her spot, but eventually took it. He reassured her that everything was going to be fine and left her out in the hall as he made his way into a room where Master Katara was with Asami.

Korra noticed that he didn't shut the door completely and leaned towards it, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Please inform Master Katara, that I have found her granddaughter and Avatar, Korra," the Firebender told Asami. "She's waiting for her outside."

The nonbender smiled and nodded.

"Aunt Katara-"

"You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Avatar Korra's to last me a life time," the elder replied.

"You better go," Asami said knowing the old woman had low tolerance for the subject.

"Please, let me just-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to live the remainder of my lonely life in peace," she added turning away from him.

The Firebender went up to her and kneeled to her level.

"Master Katara, I mean you no harm," he began. "My name is Mako; I used to live near the compound."

"Well that's one I haven't heard, I must say," the elder sarcastically replied getting up.

"Just hear me out," he insisted blocking her exit.

"I know what you're after," she replied clearly infuriated. "I've seen it before: men who train girls to pretend to be the Avatar."

"But if you would just listen-"

"Haven't you been listening?" Katara asked sharply. "I've had enough! I don't care how much time you wasted on this girl to look her, act like her. It never is her!"

"This time it is her!" the Firebender replied losing his patience.

"Mako," she repeated thoughtfully. "I've hear about you. You're that con man from the South Pole who was holding auditions to find a Korra-look alike."

Korra gasped at this.

"But, Master Katara we've come all the way from the Southern Water Tribe-"

"Others have come from the Northern Tribe," she countered.

"It's not that," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

The elder stood up and shrugged the arm away.

"How much pain will you inflict on an old woman for money?" Katara asked sharply.

"Aunt Katara, it is-" Asami began.

"Enough!" the elder said sharply. "Guards?!"

White Lotus sentries entered the room and dragged the Firebender out.

"But she is Korra! If you would only speak to her, you'll see it!" he yelled as he was pushed out the door. He turned to find Korra look at him a shock and hurt expression across her face.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" she whispered her voice full of pain.

"No! No!"

"You used me?" Korra asked. "I was just a part of your con to get her money?"

"No!" he said. "It may have started out that way, but you really are the Avatar!"

"Stop it!" she growled pushing him back. "From the very beginning you lied! And I not only believed you I actually-ugh!"

"Kairi, please," Mako pleaded walking in front of her. "When you spoke about the time you and Asami wrecked her father's car. I was-"

"No," Korra replied coldly. "I don't want to hear about anything I said or remembered. Just leave me alone!" she added before slapping him across the face. Mako rubbed his jaw and watched as she stormed off away from him.

"Korra!" Asami called going after her.

"Go away," the Water Tribe girl whispered as the nonbender grabbed her arm.

"No," the heiress replied firmly.

"I want to be left alone."

"You don't have a place to go, Korra," her cousin whispered.

"I'm not Korra!" she countered.

Before the Water Tribe girl could take another step her head began to throb again. She clutched it as images flew into her mind again. She shook her head trying to make them to stop to no avail.

_"Gran Gran!" a girl cried, making her way to the elderly woman._

_"Come on, Korra!" an eight year old girl said. _

"_They're coming to attack the compound!" an eight year old boy announced._

"_We need to protect Korra!" a woman cried picking up her daughter. _

_"Everything is going to be ok," an elder reassured._

"_We love you so much," the same woman whispered hugging a child_

"_Never forget that, you are our pride and joy," the man added giving the girl a kiss on the head._

"Make it stop!" Korra cried clutching her head.

Asami called over a sentry and asked him to help her cousin. The girl slumped forward and lost consciousness. The heiress ordered him to take her to her mansion and that she would follow.

"What about Master Katara?" he asked.

"Just take her to my house and come back, I'll explain to her later," the nonbender instructed.

* * *

Mako waited outside for the elder to come out. He was going to force her to listen to him. Katara came out a few minutes later and made a move to get into a satomobile. The Firebender took the wheel and quickly drove away, not giving the sentries a chance to react. The elder woman gasped a bit at the speed.

"Howl? Slow down," she said.

The Firebender looked at her.

"I'm not Howl, and I won't slow down," he replied. "Not until you listen."

Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

"How dare you?!" she growled. "Stop this car!"

Mako continued to drive until he was outside Asami's mansion. He got out the car and opened the door for the elder who continued to glare at him.

"You have to talk to her!" he said. "Just look at her, please!"

The elder huffed.

"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer," Katara said through her teeth.

He sighed and dug deep in his pocket until he pulled out a small box.

"Do you remember this?" the Firebender asked showing it to her.

The elder Waterbender gasped as she took it in her hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"I know you've been hurt," Mako began. "But there it's just possible that she's been as lost and alone as you."

"You'll stop at nothing, will you?" she asked.

"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are," he replied with a small smile.

Katara sighed and nodded. She was going to meet this girl.


	15. Reunion

"How is she?" Asami asked the doctor as he came out of her younger cousin's room.

He gave her a warm smile. "She's fine, she's been through a lot though, it all caught up and that's why she passed out," he explained.

"Can I see her?"

He nodded. "Make sure she gets some sleep," the doctor said grabbing his coat.

The heiress knocked on the door before coming inside. Korra took one look at her and turned to her side facing away as she pet Naga's head. The nonbender sighed and sat on the bed gently rubbing the girls shoulder. The Water Tribe girl slightly flinched at the contact.

"Korra…"

"Don't call me that," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not her," Korra replied. "It was all a fraud."

Asami shook her head. "I think you are my baby cousin," she countered.

Korra flinched. "I'm not, you can stop being nice."

The nonbender sighed.

"Look, I know Mako and Bolin might have lied to you to get you to come to the city," Asami began. "But you really are Korra, want to know why?"

The Water Tribe girl turned to look at her.

"When you said that you remembered the time I wrecked my father's snowmobile," she began. "I remembered it too, because it did happen and only the real Korra could have known."

Korra looked down before turning away from Asami.

"Just go away," the Water Tribe girl whispered.

Her elder cousin nodded and left. She knew Korra needed time to think. Not too long after there was another knock at the door.

"Go away," Korra growled. "And if it's Mako, I swear you come near me and I'll-"

"I'm not Mako," a woman said.

The Water Tribe girl shot up in bed and her eyes widened.

"Sorry, I thought-"

"I know who you thought I was," she replied. "The real question, however, is who are you?"

Korra looked away as the woman sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't know," the girl replied.

"Look, I'm old and I don't want you to waste my time," Katara began. "What's left of it anyways and I'm tired of being conned and tricked."

"That was never my intention."

"Oh?" the elder said raising a brow. "And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?"

The Water Tribe shook her head. "This isn't about the money," she said. "It's about finding out who I am, where I belong. I don't care for it."

"You are very a good actress, best yet in fact."

"I'm not acting!" the girl stated sharply. "I came to the city to find my family, I don't know whether it is yours or not!"

"So you're telling me that you didn't know about Mako's little plan to use you to collect the reward?"

She nodded.

"I wasn't aware of it. They," she began and paused for a moment. "They said I looked like the Avatar. I don't know anything about my past; I wanted to know so badly who I was before I lost my memory that clung onto the idea."

"Right," Katara replied.

"I'm not the shallow person you believe me to be," Korra stated. "I grew up in an orphanage, carrying for other children who weren't as fortunate to have the health I did."

"And you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

The Water Tribe girl clenched her jaw. "No, that's not what I'm asking," she replied. "But you said you were hurt. I just want you to know that I know the feeling, I wouldn't want that for anyone."

Katara studied the girl; she sensed that her responses had been sincere.

"Tell me one thing," the elder began. "One thing that only my granddaughter could have know."

Korra sat there, nothing was coming to mind.

"_Remember…" a voice whispered. _

She clutched her head and shut her eyes tightly as a memory flowed into her mind.

"_Where are you taking me, Gran Gran?" a seven year old asked. _

_The elder that accompanied her chuckled. _

"_As impatient as ever," she noted. _

_The little girl frowned but continued to follow the elder. They stopped at the edge of town and the woman pulled out a fish from her bag as she went into the edge of cliff, holding out. The child watched with curiosity and grinned when a group of penguins approach them. _

"_Have you ever tried penguin sledding?" the woman asked. _

_The girl shook her head. _

"_Well then, there's a first time for everything," she said mounting the girl on a penguin. _

_The pair slid down the hill and laughed until both flew out of the animal, landing on the snow with a small thump. They looked at each other and burst into laughter, till tears made a appearance of how hard they were laughing. _

"_Again, Gran Gran!" the girl said with a grin. _

_The elder chuckled. _

"_For you, as many times as you want, my dear Korra."_

"Penguin sledding," the Water Tribe girl whispered.

"What?" the woman asked unsure if she had heard right.

"Before you left, you took me penguin sledding," Korra repeated as small smile appeared on her face. "I had never been penguin sledding before and I remember we fell off. I wanted to try to again, and you said that for me anything," she added playing with her necklace.

"What is that?" Katara asked spotting the chain with the White Lotus charm.

"This?" the teenager replied taking the necklace off. "I've had it ever since I can remember."

The elder held out her hand and she handed it to her. "It was our secret," Katara began her voice slightly cracking. "My Korra and mine," she added taking out a small box.

Korra starred at it with curiosity.

"_You need to remember…"_

Katara turned the knob of the box with the charm as a melody began. The Water Tribe girl hummed the tune she knew too well.

"Hear this song and remember…"

Her grandmother joined her:

"Soon you'll be, home with me, once upon a December."

The Avatar grabbed her head as she recognized the figures and the people in the picture. "You gave this to me, to sing me to sleep when you were in Republic City," she stated.

"Yes, Korra," Katara began. "My little Korra," she added hugging her granddaughter. Korra hugged her back tightly as tears rolled down both their cheeks. She had finally found her family.

Mako looked through the door as both grandmother and granddaughter were reunited. He smiled and walked away. The Firebender quietly closed the outer door and made his way to a nearby hotel where he would spend the night before leaving the city.


	16. Dark of the Night

"Are you sure about this?" the masked man asked.

His Lieutenant nodded. "The Avatar and Katara have been reunited. They are at the Sato mansion right now," the man replied.

"Well, it looks like we will have to accelerate our plans."

"What do you want to do, Amon?" Tarrlok asked.

"We will attack the mansion in the dark of the night, get everyone ready," the revolutionary leader responded. "I have unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

Korra had a smile on her face as she laid her head on her grandmother's lap who ran her hand through her hair. Katara smiled as well appreciating the moment she and her now found granddaughter were sharing. It had been so many years since they had been apart. The Avatar starred at the figures in the music box and her face saddened.

"What's wrong?" the elder asked.

"I miss them," Korra replied choking slightly.

Katara nodded. "They would be so proud of you."

She stood quiet for a moment.

"Gran Gran?"

"Yes?"

"You think I'll see them again?" Korra whispered.

The elder smiled softly. "You will, in time."

Korra looked up to her grandmother and smiled.

"I missed you too."

"Not more than I have," Katara said embracing her once again.

"I love you," the Avatar whispered. "And them too," she added looking at the picture on the lid of the music box.

"They wouldn't want us to live in the past," her grandmother said softly. "Not now that we have found each other."

She nodded.

"Korra?" the heiress called from the door.

The Avatar smiled and sat up.

"Asami, come here," she called.

"What's going on?"

Korra grinned before playfully rolling her eyes.

"And I'm supposed to be the slow one?" she teased. "I remember now. Everything, well most of it, my memory is still a little foggy."

The nonbender smiled broadly and hugged the Water Tribe girl. "My baby cousin!"

"Who you calling a baby? I'm all grown up now," Korra grumbled.

"But, I'm still older," Asami stated smugly.

The Avatar pouted and her cousin and grandmother laughed. She rolled her eyes again before joining them.

"The sound of your laughter reminds me of my Tonraq, your father," Katara noted with a smile caressing her granddaughter's cheek. "But you have the beauty of your mother, Senna," she added taking a betrothal necklace from her purse and placing it around Korra's neck.

The Avatar felt a tear slide down her cheek as she placed a hand over the stone carving.

"And this," the elder continued. "Was your fathers," she said while handing her an arm band.

Korra placed it on her right arm and smiled.

"Thank you," the Avatar whispered.

The family of three smiled until a large and too familiar explosion was heard. They turned to the door and a White Lotus sentry ran into the room.

"They're attacking the mansion!"

"We need to protect Korra!" Katara cried.

"I'll hide her in the basement," Asami agreed.

"No," Korra stated firmly.

"What?"

"I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came," she said. "I'm going to fight."

"No," both her cousin and grandmother replied.

"I have to show them what the Avatar can do. I will fight, and you two will hide."

"I can't lose you again," Katara said choking slightly.

"You won't," Korra reassured. "I will win this time."

The heiress and elder Waterbender hesitated.

"Go," the Avatar commanded.

They reluctantly nodded and left to Asami's room.

"This time, things are going to be different," Korra stated before bolting out of the room.

* * *

When Korra went outside she spotted a familiar masked figure and narrowed her eyes at him. She could see him smiling behind the mask and she ground her teeth together before advancing towards him. The man turned to see her, hands behind his back.

"So we meet again, young Avatar," Amon said.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me," she said through her teeth getting into a protective stance.

He chuckled. "Our duel, while inevitable, is premature."

Korra narrowed her eyes at him and launched an attack forward. He side stepped and hit her on her gut, which was what she had been hoping for. The Avatar kicked his legs from under him making him fall on his back. She rubbed her side, though she was used to the kicks there from when she did underground fighting.

"Is that all you got?" Korra taunted.

Amon growled as he got on his feet.

"You don't know who you are dealing with."

From behind him Korra spotted her grandmother and cousin fighting and she inwardly groaned. Stubbornness was a family trait by the looks of it. She slid on the snow and kicked the masked man before running towards her family members.

The Bloodbender recovered quickly and threw a sharp icicle her way that pierced her side. The Avatar let out a small yelp as she clutched the place where the sharp object had hit and fell on her knees. Amon grinned and ran off, knowing their real battle would take place another day.

Korra looked up to have Tarrlok Bloodbending both her grandmother and cousin. Something inside her just clicked and she stood up.

"No!" she screamed throwing a punch forward.

She hadn't expected anything to come out, but a whirl of wind bended at her will as she punched forward. The blast of air hit the surprised elder Waterbender which knocked him flat on his back. The Avatar blinked at the sight.

"I-I can Airbend?" she asked surprise in her voice. "I can Airbend!" Korra repeated a smile on her face as she continued to throw air punches.

Lieutenant sneaked up behind her and thrust his kali sticks onto her back earning a cry from the girl, giving Tarrlok time to get back up as he launched a series of icicles at her. Katara tried to block them but Asami was in desperate need of help.

"Go!" Korra commanded trying to block the attacks herself.

The Waterbender continued his attack until she was at the edge of a slope. He launched a water whip at her that pierced her skin on her cheek and fell backwards, but not before sending another air blast that knocked him to a wall.

Korra rolled down the slope until she hit a tree. Her eye sight began to blur and as she looked up to see an Airbender looking down on her a smile on his face. "Aang?" she asked sitting up, leaning against the tree.

"You're finally connected with your spiritual self," he said.

"How?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change," Aang replied kneeling down as he placed a thumb on her forehead and heart, going into the Avatar state to make the spots glow. When he stepped back all of her past lives appeared behind him. The Avatar smiled before closing her eyes.

"Korra!" a familiar voice called.

When she opened her eyes they were full of a white glow and she went on an air tornado before bending all four elements. She landed on her feet and slumped forward as she exited her powerful state. Mako ran to her and caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"Mako?" she whispered weakly.

"I was so worried," he replied. "I heard about the attack and I came here as soon as I could. They're gone."

"I'm fine," Korra answered. "I'm glad you're here," she added snuggling her head onto his chest.

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead as he climbed the slope. "You're safe now," the Firebender replied as he headed back to the main house.


	17. Change of Heart

Mako sat next to the bed where Korra lay. Katara was healing her wounds which she claimed were mostly superficial. When the Firebender asked why she didn't wake up, the elder replied that it was because entering the Avatar State took energy that Korra hadn't had since she had been battling. The Waterbender asked him to leave but he refused saying that he wouldn't until she awakened.

The Avatar stirred and both Katara and he watched her face scrounge up and began to toss around. The elder frowned and Mako placed his hand over the girls.

"She has nightmares," he explained.

"About?"

He waited a moment before answering.

"Her parents," Mako whispered.

Katara's face softened as she placed a hand on her granddaughter's cheek. "It's ok Korra, I'm right here, you're safe," she soothed. Korra stopped her movements and relaxed letting out a content sigh. He smiled.

"It always helps when you talk to her," the Firebender noted.

The elder chuckled.

"My guess is that you've been there for her many times."

He shook his head.

"Just once," he whispered obvious regret in his voice.

Katara was about to ask him something else when Korra started coming to. She yawned and stared at both the figures before focusing on her grandmother.

"Gran Gran," she whispered.

The elder smiled and caressed her cheek. Korra smiled back until her eyes zeroed on Mako's hand on top of hers.

"I'll give you two a moment," the elder said leaving them alone.

"Korra, I-"

"Why are you here?" the Waterbender asked sharply taking her hand away from his. "I don't want you near me."

He blinked at her.

"Well you weren't complaining when I carried you," Mako replied. "Not to mention you said you were happy I was there with you."

The Avatar's face grew red as she remembered. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought.

"I don't remember that!"

"Don't lie."

She raised a brow.

"So it's ok when you lie but not when I do?" the Avatar asked coldly.

He flinched at the tone of her voice.

"Let me explain…"

"I don't want to hear your explanations!" she shouted. "I want you to leave me alone! You had your fun, collect the money and leave to a place where I will never see you again!"

"Korra," the Firebender began. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I want you to know that after I saw you, so weak and frail in my arms, I-I realized I love you," he said placing a hand on her cheek.

For a moment the Avatar froze, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"I-I," she stuttered. "I want you to get out of my room!" she yelled throwing him back with a blast of air before standing up.

"Korra, please," he begged.

"Please, what?" she growled throwing a fire ball at him whom he barely managed to dodge. "I can kick you out of my room four different ways!"

Bolin and Asami entered the room to find a panting Avatar glaring at the Firebender who was on the floor.

"You should leave, Mako," the heiress said.

"Asami, they need to talk," Bolin countered.

She turned to glare at him before pushing him back.

"They're not the only ones!" she growled. "You lied to me! How could you?!"

The Earthbender held his arms up.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to get back to the city and be with you."

"Korra, listen, I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

"Liar!" both girls shouted.

The Waterbender threw an ice punch that knocked him straight into his brother. Asami pushed both boys till they were at the door way. Korra stomped her foot making them topple back.

"I'm not going to say that in the beginning it was all a lie, but what I feel for you isn't," Mako explained.

"Asami, I've loved you since we were kids, don't throw it away."

The heiress and her cousin gave them an incredulous look.

"You lied to me once, what's to say you won't again?" Korra asked.

"I threw it away?!" Asami replied angrily. "You're the one that put on this entire façade!"

"I'm sorry," the brothers said sincerely.

"Leave!" the girls shouted.

Korra grabbed her head as she felt familiar dizziness returning. Asami had her younger cousin lean on her so that she would take her back to bed. The boys made a move towards them but were cut off by the elder Waterbender.

"I think its best that you leave," Katara told them sternly. "I will call you soon, so don't leave the city," she added going into her granddaughters room.

Both brothers sighed and nodded, leaving with a heavy heart.

* * *

*A week later*

Katara was in her office when a knock was heard. She put down her paperwork to see how it was and half smiled. A familiar Firebender came in and gave her a bowed slightly.

"You send for me, Master Katara?" he asked.

"Yes," the Waterbender replied standing up and gesturing to a box. "Ten million Yuans as promised, with my gratitude."

"I accept your gratitude," Mako said not meeting her gaze. "But I don't want the money."

The elder raised a brow.

"What do you want, then?" she asked curiously.

He sighed.

"Unfortunately nothing you can give me," he said turning to leave.

"Young man, where did you get the music box?" Katara asked going after him.

Mako stiffened but didn't turn to look at the elder. She went in front of him and was met with very familiar amber eyes.

"You were the boy, Mako," she whispered. "Who opened the secret door in Korra's room. You saved her life and mine and you restored her to me, yet you want no reward?"

The Firebender closed his eyes tightly.

"Not anymore."

"Why the change of mind?"

"It was more a change of heart," he replied leaving.

On his way down the stairs he was met with a familiar Water Tribe girl who was running up the stairs. She stopped and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. She wore a darker blue sleeveless shirt, her shoulders were bare but she had dark blue half gloves that covered her upper and lower arms but with an armband on top of the right upper arm with her usual baggy pants, boots and skin around her waist. A sparkling stone around her neck caught his eye and his expression saddened. He knew what it was: a betrothal necklace.

For a moment Korra almost smiled at him. Almost.

"Did you collect your reward money, Mako?" she asked coldly.

The Firebender flinched at her tone.

"My business here is complete," he replied. "I see you already have your future arranged for you," Mako added gesturing to the necklace.

Korra touched the stone and looked at him.

"Yes," the Waterbender stated.

"I'm glad you found what you were looking for," he said.

She gave him a nod.

"I'm glad you did too."

"Well then, goodbye, Avatar Korra," Mako said bowing.

Korra thought about saying something else but the Firebender walked past her and out the door.

"Goodbye," she whispered.


	18. Korra's Destiny

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked as he saw his brother pack his clothes.

"If you're ever in the Fire Nation, you can visit me," Mako simply replied.

The Earthbender starred at him. Their father's company had continued to run under the supervision of Katara and now that the brothers were back she had given it back. His elder brother had agreed to stay and manage it but it looked like he had changed his mind.

"You're making a big mistake," he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mako chuckled humorlessly. "No, Bo," he countered. "This is one thing that I'm doing right."

He went outside and gave his younger brother a hug. Both brothers looked up when they heard a familiar bark. Naga came straight at them, almost knocking them back. The Firebender laughed as he patted the large animal's head.

"So long mutt," he said playfully. The polar bear dog whined. "I can't stay, I don't belong here," Mako added as he took his bag and left.

"Naga!" a raven haired girl called as she caught up with the animal. "Oh, you're here," she added coldly glaring at the Earthbender.

"Asami," Bolin began. "I really am sorry for what I did to you."

"I'm sure you are."

"I really am. Your aunt invited me to tonight's ball for Korra."

"Tell me you are not going," the heiress stated with a groan.

"I am," the Earthbender replied. "I'm going to show you. I won't stop till you see how much I love you."

"Don't hold your breath," she replied before grabbing the polar bear dog. "Come, Naga."

* * *

Mako seriously thought about leaving to the Fire Nation. He had never been there and it seemed like a good adventure, but he just couldn't. The Firebender continued to picture Korra and her betrothal necklace and couldn't accept that she would be someone else's. Master Katara had sent him and his brother an invitation to her presentation as the Avatar and he decided to attend.

* * *

Korra sighed as she peaked through the curtains, watching as different guests arrived, most if not all who she didn't know.

"He's not here yet," Katara said with a smile.

"I know," the younger Waterbender replied absentmindedly. "I mean, who's not here Gran Gran," she quickly added.

The elder chuckled.

"A certain Firebender who found a music box and lost Avatar."

"Oh, he's probably spending his reward money as fast as he can," Korra replied an upset and annoyed tone in her voice.

"My little Korra, I know you have feelings for that boy," she began. "But I also know you are hurt because he lied to you. Now I'm not saying that what he did was right, but I'm glad he did that because he brought you back to me."

The Avatar looked down. Katara smiled again and lifted up her granddaughter's chin to look at her electrifying blue eyes.

"He didn't take the money," the elder stated.

Korra blinked at the revelation. She was about to say something else when Naga howled and a loud scream was heard from the balcony. Both Waterbenders ran over and peered down, their eyes widening.

A masked man held Asami who was unconscious in his arms.

"The time for our final duel has come, child," Amon said.

"Leave her alone!" Korra yelled.

He chuckled darkly. "Make me," he taunted.

"Do it, or I'll-"

"With all your respect, Avatar," the Bloodbender began. "You are in no position to make demands."

"What do you want?" she asked through her teeth.

"Meet me at the Pro Bending arena in exactly one hour. Come alone or she dies," Amon commanded taking off with the heiress.

Korra slammed her fist on the balcony out of frustration while she ground her teeth. Katara wrapped an arm around her.

"I have to go," the teenager stated.

"No, he'll kill you!" her grandmother replied.

The Avatar shook her head.

"No, he won't. I have to face him," she said. "It's my destiny," she added whistling to her polar bear dog. She mounted the animal and jumped off the balcony going towards the Pro Bending arena.

* * *

Not long after the two brothers found the elder Waterbender.

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked.

"She went to go face Amon, you have to help her," she pleaded.

"And Asami?"

"That masked monster is using her as bait. He captured her."

The Earthbenders fists tightened. "We have to go after them," the younger brother stated.

Mako nodded.

_"I'm coming Korra,"_ he said to himself turning to leave.


	19. The Arena

Korra arrived at the Pro Bending arena a little before the hour. The Avatar promised that she would snap the masked man's neck if he did anything to his cousin. She had just gotten her family back and she couldn't lose them. She sighed as she got off Naga who whined at her. The Waterbender smiled and hugged the animal's head.

"It's going to be ok girl, you have to stay here," she instructed.

The polar bear whined again but sat down where her master told her to stay.

The Avatar went inside the arena and searched the rooms one by one. To hear it seemed to take hours but it didn't go further than a few minutes. Finally she found her cousin tied up on a chair her mouth covered with a cloth. She immediately ran to her and took off the gag.

"It's a trap!" Asami blurted a second too late.

Before Korra knew what was going on she was electrocuted with Lieutenants kali sticks and fell onto the floor unconscious.

* * *

"That looks like Naga!" Mako said as he saw a big fluff of white.

His brother and he headed over to the animal who barked happily. "Where's Korra?" he asked. The polar bear shifted its head towards the building.

"I'm coming Asami!" Bolin said as he took the lead.

The Firebender rolled his eyes and followed close behind.

* * *

When Korra came to she was kneeling; her arms being supported by Lieutenant and Tarrlok. Amon was in front of her his hands behind her back. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You and I have unfinished business young Avatar," he told her.

"We do," she agreed.

He chuckled darkly.

"We both know how this is going to end. I'm going to kill you and you get to join your pathetic parents in the Spirit world."

Korra clenched her jaw.

"Don't bring them into this," the Waterbender said through her teeth.

He raised a brow behind the mask, knowing he had struck a nerve.

"Why not? Can't accept that they were both failures?" he taunted.

"They weren't failures!"

"Want to know how they died?"

The Avatar glared at him.

"It was tragic really," Amon began. "I gave them a chance to survive but they threw away to save you."

_Senna and Tonraq were forced to kneel as Noatak approached them._

_"Where is she?" he asked._

_The couple ground their teeth, determined to stay silent._

_"I asked you a question, where is she?" _

_"We aren't going to tell you were she is," Tonraq replied. _

_"So take your question and shove it where it counts," Senna added. _

_Noatak chuckled before bending two ice spears into both his hands. _

_"Make her stand," he instructed Tarrlok and another man. They obeyed, jerking the woman upward roughly._

_The man caressed the woman's face, a cruel smirk on his lips._

_"I can save you," the Bloodbender said. "I'll let you live if you tell me where she is." _

_Senna looked into his eyes before spitting on his face. The man's jaw clenched as he wiped his face. He looked at her before he jabbed the spear upward into the woman's stomach. The pain of the action reflected on her face and she feel onto her knees, coughing up blood. She melted the spear before collapsing onto the ground, her breathing shallow and ragged. _

_"Senna!" Tonraq yelled before looking at the murderer. "How could you!" _

_"I will find the girl, you are only delaying the inevitable," he responded. "She didn't cooperate and got what she deserved."_

_"Is that it?" the Waterbender asked coldly. "Or are you getting even because she chose me instead of you."_

_Noatak stiffened. _

_"You said you loved her," Tonraq continued evident disgust in his voice. "You've never loved anyone in your life; your heart is too black for that!" _

_"I wouldn't have let anyone hurt her," Noatak replied, a hint of guilt in his voice. "She made me do this." _

_"She wasn't yours to protect," the man countered looking towards his wife, unable to move. _

_Tears pricked the Water Tribesman's eyes. Suddenly he started to move toward the woman but the second spear pierced his back, sticking through to his stomach. He didn't bother to bend it away. He just kept crawling till he reached Senna, who was gasping for air. _

_"I'm right here," he choked running his hand through her hair. _

_She reached up and caressed his cheek and he took her hand in his and kissed it. _

_"Tonraq," Senna whispered. _

_The Waterbender felt a tear roll down his cheek. _

_"I'm so sorry," he replied. _

_She shook her head. _

_"I wouldn't have it any other way, what pains me, is to leave Korra," Senna said pain in her voice. _

_"I know, that's what hurts the most, our little Korra growing up alone," Tonraq agreed. "That's what I'm sorry about. I should have protected you both."_

_"I love you," she managed to whisper through all the pain she felt. _

_"I love you too," he replied crawling closer to her and holding her hand. If they would die they would die this way. _

_Noatak walked over to them, leisurely like he hadn't just possibly killed two people. He towered over the duo, newly formed ice daggers in his hands. _

_"You could have saved her," he told Tonraq. _

_The Waterbender lay next to his wife, protectively and spat toward their tormenter, saliva and blood mixing. _

_Noatak chuckled again and shook his head. He leaned down and punched the daggers through their hearts. The couple stole one last glance at each other, tightening the grip on their joined hands, before a thin film of white went over their eyes. _

"No," Korra choked.

"Yes," Amon said. "I never did understand why they would give their life for you; a disposable child. If I had killed you, you would have simply been reborn into the Earth Kingdom, yet they died to save you," he added as if not comprehending the Waterbenders sacrifice.

The Avatar let tears roll down her cheeks as she relieved the memory of her parent's deaths.

"What really puzzled me was Senna," he admitted. "I offered her the world and yet she chose that Waterbending peasant of Tonraq."

Korra glared at him.

"You really are a monster."

He chuckled.

"Am I?" he asked. "Look what you did to me," Amon added taking off his mask to reveal burned flesh.

"I'd do it again," Korra replied coldly.

"I will destroy you, and your parent's so called 'sacrifice' would be in vain. Face it Avatar, you lost," the man as he approached her, an ice dagger at hand.

"Let her go!" Mako yelled sending fire punches at him.

He avoided the attacks and held out a hand at him and his brother making them kneel. The Firebender managed to point two fingers at him and shocked the masked man. Amon let out a grunt as he was thrown into the wall.

The Bloodbender laughed as he got up, dusting himself approaching the brothers. Korra struggled against both men's hold in vain. She felt her body stiffened as Tarrlok bloodbended her as well.

"I'm impressed, no one's ever gotten the better of me like that," Amon began. "It's almost a shame to take away the bending of someone so talented. Almost," he added pressing a hand behind his neck before raising his hand.

"No!" Korra yelled.


	20. Payback

Korra closed her eyes and opened them to reveal pure white. With a blast of air she blew everyone back. She stood up and made her way towards the masked figure a menacing expression across her face. The Waterbender was completely pissed off.

"Impossible," Amon said his eyes wide.

The Avatar threw a series of air punches at him, sending him out of the room. Mako and Bolin in the meantime took up their own battles with Tarrlok and Lieutenant. The Earthbender ran over to the heiress and undid the ropes that tied her to the chair.

Amon and Tarrlok both held out their hands trying to subdue the furious Avatar. She narrowed her eyes at them as she felt her body stiffen, both trying to Bloodbend her.

"No, you don't!" Korra hollered as she sent them both back with a fire attack.

Both Waterbenders took their fight out into the hall where the Avatar pushed the masked man until they reached the platform. Amon was desperately trying to Bloodbend her to no avail. She continued to launch a series of attacks with all four elements which he barely managed to dodge.

"Still think I'm a half baked Avatar?!" Korra yelled while sending a fireball that knocked the mask right off the man's face.

"You're in my way Avatar," he replied coldly. "And I will remove you!" Amon added sending daggers her way.

Mako, Bolin and Asami had their hands full with the Revolutionary leader's assistants. The Firebender sent a large flame at the Waterbender, slamming him against a wall and making him lose consciousness. Soon after the Bloodbender's defeat, the heiress and earthbender managed to subdue the remaining assailant.

"I'm going after Korra!" the elder brother said.

The coupled nodded.

"Be careful!" they said.

* * *

The Avatar held her arms in front of her face trying to block the attacks, grounding her teeth as she felt them pierce her skin. She stomped her foot making earthdisks rise and flung them at the masked man knocking him back. He sent a water whip at her but she simply moved to the side to avoid it.

"Korra!" Mako yelled getting on the platform.

The Waterbender turned to look at him and Amon took the opportunity to throw a powerful water whip that knocked her back. He chuckled darkly.

"So, you have a soft spot," Amon said glancing at the Firebender.

Instead of attacking her, the man focused all his attacks on him. This infuriated the Avatar who sent fire blasts at him which he continued to avoid. Amon hit Mako with a powerful water attack that knocked him unconscious. She ran over to him but was stopped when the masked man willed a wave that knocked her off the platform.

"Long live the Avatar," he said going towards the edge.

Korra summoned at the power she wielded making an air sphere that lifted her up, a ring of each element surrounding her as she towered over the Bloodbender.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" she yelled.

"This is for Mako," the Avatar shouted throwing a Fire attack at him.

"This is for my family!" Korra yelled launching a water whip at him.

"And this," she began willing all elements together. "This is for you!" the Waterbender finished launching the attack at him.

Amon fell on his back as the elements hit him at full force. Korra landed on the platform and walked towards him. He coughed up blood and glared at her.

"You ruined everything!" he spat.

"You are going to pay for what you did," she replied eyes still glowing.

"It wasn't my entire plan," Amon stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Tarrlok and Lieutenant had part in it too."

"Then they would pay for it as well."

"Good, I won't rot in a cell alone."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's the least of what you deserve," Korra stated coldly. "I should kill you. I want to."

"But?" Amon taunted.

"I'm not like you," the Waterbender simply replied turning to the Firebender who groaned coming to again.

The masked man made an ice dagger, intending to throw it at the Avatar. Before he could launch his attack however a spear pierced his abdomen and he fell on his knees. He spat out blood and threw the dagger towards the Firebender.

"No!" she yelled stepping in front of Mako. The dagger sliced her side and she fell on the floor a hand over her wound.

The Firebender took her in his arms as he looked up to see where the attack had come from. Tarrlok stood got on the platform and walked over to the dying revolutionary leader.

"I'm sorry Noatak," he whispered.

The Bloodbender tried to talk but only gurgling sound was heard before he went still. Tarrlok kneeled next to him and closed his eyes.

"Why?" Mako asked.

"He was my brother," Tarrlok admitted. "But he was also a monster, like me," he added before slicing his own throat.

Mako turned himself and Korra away from the horrible scene. She was unconscious and he shook her praying to the spirits she wasn't dead.

"No," he choked when she didn't move. The Avatar lay in his arms a calm expression on her face. "Come on, Korra," the Firebender pleaded. "I love you, don't leave me," he added.

The girl stirred in his arms and smiled at him. "Really, City Boy?" she asked teasingly. "That was a little corny."

He let out a relieved sigh before chuckling. "Really."

She laughed and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too," Korra admitted before kissing him.

* * *

The group met outside, each holding their loved one's hand. Asami smiled as she looked at her younger cousin and ran up to her giving the Waterbender a large hug.

"Ow!" the Avatar said wincing at the pressure on her side.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you!" the heiress apologized.

"Me too," Korra admitted.

"Looks like they got what they deserved," Bolin commented.

"As much as I hated him for what he did, I don't think anyone deserved that kind of death," the Waterbender countered.

"Come on, let's get you home," Mako said kissing her temple.

"So, you and her," the Earthbender began with a smile.

The couple nodded.

"We're together," his brother replied.

"Like together, together," she added.

'_Korra,' voiced called. _

The Avatar turned and her eyes widened when two figures, holding hands appeared. They were two Waterbender's a man and a woman. Korra recognized them as she felt a lump on her throat. The woman held her arms out and she ran towards them. The man smiled as he hugged her twirling around and placing her down to allow his wife to embrace their child.

"My little Korra," Senna said as she held on tightly to her only daughter.

The young Waterbender clung onto her mother letting tears fall freely as she appreciated the moment.

"You've grown up to be quite the young woman and Avatar," Tonraq noted hugging his two girls.

"I miss you so much," Korra whispered looking up to see both her parents.

Their faces grew sad.

"We know," her mother answered.

"But don't worry about us. We're fine, and one day we will be together again," her father added.

Both parents reached out and wiped a tear from their daughter's face, caressing her cheek. Korra began to sob again, knowing their time together was about to end. They hugged her and Senna gave her a kiss on the cheek while Tonraq kissed her head softly.

"We are so proud of you, Avatar Korra," they said together.

"We love you so much," Senna said.

"Never forget that," Tonraq reminded her.

With that both parents faded away. Korra watched intently the spot where her parents had been. Mako walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled at him and wiped away the tears from her face. She couldn't be happier than right there and then.


	21. A Perfect Beginning

It wasn't long before Katara and her long time friend, General Zuko arrived at the scene. The elder Waterbender embraced her granddaughter and niece, happy to see they were both safe. When she saw Korra's wound she healed it until it was closed completely. Mako draped a blanket over her shoulders and held her tightly against his chest. The Avatar smiled as he kissed her temple and she leaned forward to kiss him as well.

Zuko watched the happy couple and chuckled.

"Looks like they got their perfect ending," he noted.

Katara shook her head.

"No, it's the perfect beginning."

* * *

*Two years later*

Korra let out a scream as another contraction racked her body. Her water had broken not too long again but the teenager was in terrible pain. Hair clung to her face as sweat trickled down on the sides. Mako used a cloth to wipe some of it away as she clutched her rounded stomach clenching her jaw as yet another wave of pain came.

"How could we be so stupid!" she yelled at her husband.

The Firebender cringed as he held her hand.

"Korra, I thought you wanted to have a baby."

"If I would have known this is what it felt like, you best believe the thought would have never crossed my mind!"

"Try to relax, it'll be over soon," he soothed running his hand through her hair.

"Easy for you to say," she managed to say before letting out another scream. "You don't have to push a baby out!"

"I'm sorry."

"You better be!" she yelled.

He couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

"How's my granddaughter doing?" Katara asked as she walked into the room.

"Like I'm about to push out a kid," the Avatar grumbled.

The elder laughed.

"Mako, can you step out for a bit?"

"Oh, he isn't going anywhere," Korra began. "He's going to stay right here. It's the least he could do."

The Firebender winced. He had some fault in the pain she was going through. He wished that somehow giving birth wasn't as painful.

"Now I need you to take deep breaths and push ok," Katara instructed.

The young Waterbender nodded and let out a scream as she began to push. The older woman soothed her as much as she could; telling her to repeat the process.

"I can't anymore!" Korra said as the pain became too much for the young mother. Her body ached and she was just so tired. Katara shook her head a smile on her lips, remembering the girl's mother saying the same.

"Just a little more. The baby is almost out. Now push!" the elder instructed.

The Avatar gathered all her strength and gave one final push; in between her screams, Mako's soothing words and her grandmother's instruction's a baby's wail was heard.

* * *

*Six years later*

Much to Korra's surprise and Mako's amusement, the Waterbender had given birth to fraternal twins. When Katara had pulled out the first baby, who had been a boy, she asked her granddaughter to keep pushing. The Avatar gave her a very confused look before realizing what was going on. Though she was tired from the first child, she wasted no time in calling her husband every name she could think of. The Firebender couldn't contain his laughter and simply pointed out that she never did do things half way.

"And so your mother battled the evil masked man, throwing all four element's at him," Mako said.

Both twins looked highly entertained by their father' story and paid pull attention to every detail. Korra stood by the door arms crossed a smirk on her face as she heard her husband tell the tale of how she defeated Amon.

"What happened next daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah, did mommy beat the bad guy?" her twin brother asked. They knew the story by heart but loved hearing their father tell it again and again.

The Firebender nodded.

"Amon was knocked back and your mother towered over him-" he continued until he heard someone clear their throat.

Mako looked back and sheepishly rubbed his neck as he saw his wife giving him a look.

"Is this your idea of putting the kids to sleep?" she asked raising a brow.

"Bed time," he told the twins.

They both groaned but surprisingly did what they were told. They knew better than to argue with their mother.

The Avatar smiled as she kissed both their foreheads. Mako wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her temple earning a small giggle from his wife.

"See you at our bed," he whispered kissing her lips.

She grinned and nodded as he left.

Korra stopped at the door and looked back at her sleeping children, a smile on her face.

"Good night my little Senna and Tonraq," she whispered before turning off the lights.

* * *

**A/N: And this is all folks! Again want to thank my co-author for the ideas and Brittana4ever for chewing me out when i don't update...don't forget to check out my other stories and those from BG-13! **


End file.
